Game Jumping
by Evilkat23
Summary: Somehow Tobuscus, Smosh, and Pewdiepie, get sucked into the games that they have played whether one gaming channel had played it or not. They meet familiar faces along the way as well, but for now, the first game on the list, Slender.
1. Chapter 1

Crickets sang their song in the inky blackness of night. Toby 'Tobuscus' Joe Turner just looked around the abandoned forest. His curly brown hair twitched softly as a warm, dry breeze passed by him.

"Ok. So, I'm in a forest…..HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!" he screamed loudly his voice bouncing around the dark forest till it slowly faded to nothingness.

Gulping, he wiped his brow and moved his sweaty hair out of his face. His green Tobuscus shirt dirty, encrusted in dirt and leaves almost like someone had dragged him to this dark place. Not too far off something snapped causing his head to look up frantically. "

Hello…." He whispered his eyes scanning the area. Squaring his shoulders, Toby braced himself while clenching his fists so tightly that his nails dug into palms.

Seeing a stick on the ground he acted fast and picked up, he held it like a baseball bat and spoke, "

Whose there!?" he demanded. Another snap this time closer, he held the stick tighter and his breathing picked up to a faster pace. The bushes moved from side to side. Thinking fast he swung the stick into the bushes. He was met with a loud yelp then a groan.

He moved the bushes apart and saw a very familiar person, a person who's name always pop up in his gaming channel.

"Pewdy?!" he yelled out, the blonde haired male was on the forest ground, clutching his nose. Felix's only response was angry Swedish talk.

"Din jävla jävel, du bröt min näsa!" (you fucking bastard, you broke my nose)

Toby looked at the stick still in his hands and threw it to the side. He placed his hands behind his back and smiled at Felix

"Heeyyyy buddy" he said trying to act causal. Felix jumped up and practically hissed at Toby his shoulders brisling up "YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" he yelled loudly and Toby just laughed awkwardly "

Yeah…about that…..sorry?"

Pewdiepie wrapped his hands around Toby's neck and started to shake Toby.

"I'm Sorry! I didn't know! I DIDN'T KNOW!" Toby screamed clutching Felix's wrist trying to pry the man off.

"Hey!" Felix let go of Toby, dropping the brown hair male to the ground, none to gently. Two other figures emerged from the bushes, Toby chuckled "Smosh!" he yelled getting back on his feet. Felix glared at Toby wiping the blood off his face. Ian and Anthony walked up to the two.

"Whoa, Pewds, what happened to your face?" Ian asked taken back by the blondes smashed nose, Pewdiepie turned to Toby and crossed his arms. Toby scratched the back of his head and smiled

"yeah…I hit him…with a stick" Ian and Anthony snickered; Felix growled "It's not funny!" It didn't help, if anything it made it worse. "Shut-up!" Felix yelled and Toby chuckled "Really Pewds, I didn't mean it!"

"I know you didn't, but who fucking swings a stick at bushes!"

The Smosh duo laughed again and Toby stuffed his hands in his pockets looking down.

"Ok…Now….where are we?" Anthony asks once they stop laughing, Ian looked at a nearby tree and started to walk around it.

"This place…it seems so familiar…anybody else think this?" Felix asks looking at the inky black sky. Toby looked up at the sky as well with his hands still stuffed in his pockets then he said,

"You're right…It does…have a familiar aspect to it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Anthony agreed, he then looked around "Where did Ian-"

"Guys!"

Ian came running full speed, something clutched in his right hand, Pewdiepie noticed it was a yellow piece of paper. His heart dropped into his stomach, he knew where they were and judging by the look on Toby's face he put it together as well.

"A piece of paper?" Anthony asked taking the paper out of Ian's hand.

"We….we have to go" Toby whispered to Felix his face now looking pale, even in the moonlight. Ian and Anthony both just scoffed at the paper, Felix and Toby looked at each other and then nodded as if reading the other's mind.

With little to no warning both Toby and Felix walked up to the Smosh duo and gave each other one last look. Toby grabbed Ian's arm and Felix grabbed Anthony's arm. Then both men started to drag the duo.

"Whoa! Hey!" Ian yelled.

"We have to get out of here! How we even so much as got here….I don't know, But I do know that were we are is not a happy place" Felix said looking around making sure nothing was following them. Toby kept his grip on Ian's arm, his breath picking up rapidly.

"Well, don't just….what's that noise?" Anthony stopped in his tracks along with Ian causing Pewdie and Toby to stop as well. All had their heads up and listened carefully, it was a slow, dull, low thumping sound.

"Then…we should hurry" Felix said finally and let go of Anthony's arm, he started to walk away and Toby let go of Ian's arm but he didn't walk just yet. Anthony let out a growl,

"Where are you going?!" he demands and Pewdie chuckled,

"To find the seven notes…don't you see? We are in the game Slender, how? I don't know, why? I don't know. But I do know that I've played this game four times, I know that Toby played this game more than that. You two only played it once, so, take this advice. We need to work together and if we find the seven notes then we might just go home faster…"

He stopped walking and turned to the trio, Ian looked around, the dull thumping not stopping. Anthony didn't look too happy but then he shrugged "

Fine. I'll play along with this sick joke but …I say we split up two groups, Ian and Toby, you and me" Anthony crossed his arms and watched Felix's movements.

"Why don't you want to pair with me?" Ian asked, Toby noticed the slightly hurt voice. Anthony never gave him an answer he just stared fully at Felix. Toby smiled and wrapped an arm around Ian's neck "I like the idea! We can get the notes faster!" he said trying to lift the mood, Felix's eyes flashed for a brief moment then he shrugged

"Fine, but if you know anything from playing games with me Anthony, you know anything can happen" with that Felix backed down and looked at Toby and Ian.

"You two ok with this?" he asked and Toby nodded, Ian made no movements.

"Fine, Anthony and me will go straight, you and Ian will go back there, try to stay alive and remember the battery life is limited…" without another word Felix turned and walked forward, Anthony not too far behind. Toby and Ian started to walk as well. Ian sighed after a few seconds.

"Anthony is trying to be…well, in charge….he doesn't trust Pewds, he never had really…"  
Toby shook his head and smiled and Ian wrapping an arm around the man's neck on more.

"Never mind them! ONWARD IAN! ONWARD TO THE NOTES!" he yelled and then started to run dragging Ian with him, going deeper into the forest not knowing the fate that may haunt them.


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony and Felix looked around every which way, neither of them finding any notes. While looking, Felix was trying his best to remember the map that this stupid game had. So far, the most he could remember was a bathroom. He didn't see that anywhere.

"Any luck?" Felix asked Anthony, the other man seemed jump slightly, forgetting that the Swedish man with with him for a moment.

"No." Anthony responded, placing a hand on his chest.

They went back to looking, turning their heads, trying to find a out of place piece of yellow paper.

"I wonder if Toby and Ian are having better luck." Anthony said with a sigh.

"Probably, I've seen a few of Toby's let plays, Slender does seem to be his cup of tea..."

-transition with Toby and Ian-

"Slender~ please don't hurt us~ we just want to collect your notes~" Toby sang as he and Ian walked. The only sounds, besides Toby's random singing, that could be heard were their feet crunching on the ground and the drums in the background.

"Do you only sing when you are scared?" Ian asked, his eyebrow raised up.

"Scared or mad, one of the two." Toby shrugged. He, Toby, turned his head to the left.

"You are strange-HEY!" Ian yelled when he realized Toby was no longer walking along side him. The puffy haired male was now weaving in and out between the trees.

"Wait for me!" Ian screamed after Toby, chasing after him. Ian's breath quickly became hitched and his legs started to hurt, he did his best to keep up with Toby but to his surprise the older man was pretty fast.

"Toby! Stop! I can't keep up!" Ian cried after the brunette, weaving in and out of the trees. He could only catch brief glimpses of the youtuber's green shirt. He wanted to stop, to yell at the Toby that he gives up, but Ian has seen enough horror movies to know that splitting up isn't a good idea. He turned and saw Toby just standing there looking at something. He walked up to Toby, out of breath and slightly wheezing. He followed Toby's gaze and realized what he was staring at.

The bathroom.

"Toby..."

"There's a note in there." Toby said after a few seconds, he grabbed his flashlight (which you know, magically appears) and started to walk forward. Ian's eyes widened.

"Dude, you can't go in there! Any turn he could appear!" Ian yelled at him grabbing Toby's arm. Toby just looked at him.

"I know, but if we collect the notes then we can go home, c'mon we can out run that slender sucka!"

"..." Ian sighed, Toby was right, he slowly followed behind the older man, taking out his own flashlight. He gulped when they entered the tiled bathroom.

"This is a safety house." Toby mumbled as he walked, Ian kept a look out, turning his head from left to right, seeing nothing but white tiles. After a few moments Toby stopped.

"We have a problem." Toby said and Ian moved a bit to get beside the man. He quickly understood it, there were two ways to go. One took a turn deeper into the bathroom, and the other one just went straight.

"What do we do?" Ian asked, Toby pondered for a moment, not saying anything. Ian just waited.

"We could split up, you go one way, I go the other."

"No! do you not play horror games or watch horror movies?! We split up, one of us won't make it!"

"Okay...how about this, I'll go this way-" Toby pointed to the one that seemed to go deeper into the restroom.

"-and you stay here, we aren't really splitting up, I'll just be down that way. If you see the slender man than you can warn me, if I remember correctly, that way-" Toby pointed to the other way that just went straight.

"That's another way out, if you see Slender then give me a warning and run out yourself." Toby finished.

Ian went quiet, thinking it over, he then nodded it would be the best plan they had. Well, it was the only plan they had.

"Ok, just be quick." Ian said and Toby nodded.

"No worries, I'll be fast as a rabbit."

Without hesitation, Toby walked the path, Ian watched him until Toby turned a corner and disappeared form Ian's view. Ian gulped and clutched his flashlight so tight that he could feel the roughness of the flashlight dig into his palm and made imprints. Ian didn't like standing there all alone, in fact, he didn't like holding still, if the slender man showed up...

He shuddered, remembering one of Pewds play through of the game, he had only collected one note and the slender man was right behind him, waiting. In instinct Ian turned around quickly, just to make sure. Nope, he was alone that was good. He leaned against the tiled wall, not know that the back of his shirt had lifted up slightly. The moment the cold tile touched his back, he jumped and quickly attacked the wall with his flashlight. Breaking it. It also caused a loud noise to ring though out the bathroom and echo off the walls.

"Well...fuck..." Ian said looking at his dented and bent flashlight. With a heavy sigh, Ian tossed the now useless flashlight away from him.

Then he heard it, a scream, it wasn't Toby's though, in fact it came from outside. He knew that scream, it was Anthony. His buddy was in trouble! Without thinking he ran, he ran out of bathroom (luckily Toby was right about another exit being right there) and ran towards where he thought he heard the scream. He had to see Anthony, he had to know if his best friend was alright or not.

Before he knew it, he was in the forest again, weaving in and out of the trees, his legs pounding against the forest floor. He had no clue if he was going the right way or not, he just followed where his body wanted him to go and hoped his body was going the right way. He stopped when he reached a fork in the road, one way lead to a tunnel of some sort, the other way looked like some sort of propane tank field. He gulped, his throat beyond dry, he needed water. Still with a dry throat he yelled out.

"Anthony!?" He paused and strained his ears for his friend's reply. Not hearing anything, he yelled again.

"ANTHONY!?" His voice echoed loudly around him, there were a few heartbeats of silence. It was killing Ian, he needed to know if his friend was alright dammit! Then he heard it.

"Over here!" It was faint, but, he could still make it out. It sounded like it was just a little pass the tunnel.

"HANG ON! I'M COMING!" Ian yelled as loud as he could, his throat growing scratchy. Running towards the tunnel he hoped and prayed to god that he wasn't wrong on this. He really wanted water, as he ran he could feel the inside of his throat contract and scratch. He had no light source and was trying his best to navigate though the dark.

"Hey! Ian! Toby! Over here!" Ian heard the voice -he realized it was Felix's- yell loudly, it was closer than before, he was sure he could figure out where him and Anthony were now. Still he needed to be sure.

"Keep yelling!" He yelled to Felix, Skidding to a halt before he ran into a tree in front of him.

"Hey! Hey! Over here! Over here! Hurry!" Felix yelled loudly, Ian followed the voice, soon enough, he found them.

Anthony was on the ground, he was on his side, clutching his leg and letting short gasps of pain. Felix was standing over him a stick in his hand.

"What happened?!" Ian demanded running up to them.

"We saw him, Slender, we ran, he fell over a tree branch. I don't know if he twisted his ankle or broke his leg, either way, he hit the ground pretty damn hard." Felix explained. Ian looked at Anthony and crouched down.

"Here let me help you up." Ian said and grabbed a hold of Anthony's free arm. Slowly he pulled his friend up to his feet. Anthony growled a little as he tried to put his one foot down.

"Not broken." Anthony said bringing his leg back up, he leaned against Ian for support.

"But, I can't walk on it." He finished. Ian nodded and looked at Felix, Pewdiepie's eyes were narrowed as he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Ian?" Pewdie asked a frown on his face.

"Yeah?" Ian asked shifting Anthony a bit to make it a little easier for Ian to carry him.

"Where is Tobs?"

Ian's eyes widened, he left Toby in the bathroom...he left Toby alone in the bathroom, one of the most dangerous part of the game and he left him...

Just then, they heard Toby scream...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I decided that anything in Swedish is going to be translated at the bottom of the page from now on.**

"Du jävla idiot! hur kan du vara så jävla dum!" Felix screamed at Ian, he then took several deep breaths calming himself down.

"Look man, I'm sorry! I heard Anthony scream and I-I had to see if he was alright!" Ian yelled in defense.

"Where is he?" Felix demanded, his voice had a slight edge in it.

"The bathroom."

"Of course he is." Felix threw his hands up and then ran them threw his hair in a worried fashion. Pewdiepie shut his eyes and let out a low breath.

"Ok, Ok, Ian, stay here with Anthony. I'll go and look for Toby." Felix said, grabbing his flash light. He clicked it on, it flickered a bit then went out. The blonde youtuber frowned and hit it against his palm a couple of times. Finally, it flickered to life.

"I'll be back, with Toby." Pewdie said and then ran off, he was soon out of site.

"Stay here with Anthony. I'll go find Toby." Anthony mocked and then sneered.

"God, just because he's most subscribed doesn't make him the leader." Anthony growled and tore away from Ian, Anthony then hopped away, keeping his foot off the ground. Ian watched as he leaned down and picked up his own flashlight. He turned it on and walked or hopped away.

"Dude, where are you going?" Ian asked in an exasperated voice. Anthony, using a tree to hold himself up, said.

"I'm not taking orders from him, I'm finding the rest of the notes and getting the fuck out of this forest."

"Felix said-"

"Listen to me! He is not our boss or leader! Do you hear me! I'm finding these notes with or without you!" Anthony growled and hopped away, using the trees to hold himself up. Ian stood there, torn over what to do, go with Anthony? Stay and wait for Pewds? After a few seconds Ian sighed, Anthony's the reason he left Toby behind, he might as well stay with him.

"Wait up!" Ian yelled jogging up to Anthony. Ian grabbed one of Anthony's arms and wrapped it around his neck. They started to walk, it was a little hard, Anthony wasn't exactly a feather. Still, they found a rhythm and stuck with it, two steps forward from Ian, one hop from Anthony. It was going to take them forever but it was what Anthony wanted.

"Where are we headed?" Ian asked after a few minutes of clumsy walking.

"There is a truck, me and pewds passed it while running from Slender. I know there is probably a note on it." Anthony said, Ian just nodded in response and continued to limp along with his best friend.

Still, Ian frowned, this couldn't be right. It didn't matter now, just get the notes. That's all they needed was the notes. Then they'll go home. He just wanted to go home, go home and sleep.

"Do you remember where it was?" Ian asked when he realized that he had no clue where he was really going.

"Just go straight, I'll know when to turn." Anthony grumbled. Ian rolled his eyes, this was going to take them forever. If only Ian was stronger, he could carry Anthony on his back, But, that wasn't going to happen, again, Anthony was no feather.

Two steps forward, one hop, two steps forward, one hop.

It was like that for about a good ten minutes before Anthony stopped. When he stopped it caused Ian to stop.

"What's up?" Ian asked, it earned him a harsh shush from Anthony. His friend looked around, his breathing heavy.

"I think...I think it's close...We have to move fast, c'mon!" Anthony hopped, it threw Ian off guard and it caused Anthony to suddenly be jerked out of Ian's grasp and he fell face first in the dirt.

"Frick! are you ok?!" Ian yelled in worried tone.

Anthony picked his head up and spit out some dirt that had wiggled it's way into his mouth.

"No! I am not-" Anthony turned around to face Ian and his eyes widened.

"What? What's wrong?" Ian asked taking a step forward. Anthony said nothing, his eyes wide he looked frightened by something.

Ian turned his head just enough to see what was behind him. He didn't have to move it far.

There, only mere inches away from Ian's face was the white, blank, horrifying face of the Slenderman...

_"Du jävla idiot! hur kan du vara så jävla dum!" -_Translates to- You fucking idiot, how can you be so fucking dumb.


	4. Chapter 4

Ian stood there, he couldn't move, he felt like he was going to faint right there. Even though Slender didn't have a face, it felt like it was baring into his soul.

"Ian, run..." Anthony whispered to him. Ian didn't move, in fact, he couldn't move. His legs wouldn't budge. He was frozen stiff, fear gripping his body. The creature moved it's arm towards Ian, Ian began to feel dizzy, his vision blurring.

"Ian...Run!" Anthony yelled loudly it was enough for the creature to turn and focus on his crippled friend. The tall man went to walk forward, going for Anthony. That snapped Ian out of his daze, Ian leaned down and picked up a twig off the ground, with out thinking, he chucked it, it hit slenderman's bald head. The beast turned and Ian turned and ran.

"Over here, you douchebag!" Ian screamed as he ran, it seemed to work, because next thing he knew, the faceless man was chasing after him or teleporting after him, every time he would look back Slenderman wasn't moving but getting closer some how. As he weaved in and out of the trees, he realized that he had once again left a friend behind, but this time, the friend would be somewhat safe. In his blind running, he failed to notice a root sticking up from the ground. No, he didn't get his foot caught under it and twist his ankle like Anthony, but, he did step on top of it and lose his balance. He fell down and hit his head on a nearby tree.

By the time he hit the ground his vision had blurred and his head throbbed. He was on his stomach, he tried to move in an army like style, using his arms to move along the ground and wiggled his legs. His vision refused to clear up, he knew he had a gash in his head by the blood that was pouring down his face.

Something grabbed his left ankle, it felt like something was burning into his flesh. He couldn't stop the scream that rose from his throat, the pain was just too much. Realizing that he was being dragged, Ian looked back, it was the slenderman that was dragging him, but, the slenderman was dragging him using its tentacles. Ian tried to grab anything but, with his vision blurred and nothing in his grasp he knew this was it, this was how he was going to die.

'_Well, I lived I nice life...'_ Was all Ian could think as he shut his eyes and waited for death, but it never came, instead, the tentacle let go of his ankle and Ian slowly opened his eyes, not that he could see much, his vision still blurred. He heard a noise, a soft 'thump' followed by a voice, it wasn't Anthony's, Felix's, or Toby's voice though. Still, Ian knew the voice.

"Hey! Ugly! Over here!"

It was Joven!

"Ian!"

Lasercorn?!

He felt two sets of hands grab him and help him up to his feet. His knees buckled from underneath him for a moment. The world just wouldn't stop spinning, before he knew it, he was unconscious...

-Transition- Felix-

"Toby! Toby! Bro! it's me!" Felix yelled as he entered the bathroom. He pointed his flashlight inside, hoping to find the brunette, so far there was no sign of the man. He cautiously walked in, moving his flash light around to look around. It was starting to dim, he should turn it off soon, but then he'd be stuck in the darkness, and in this game, the last thing you want is to be stuck in the dark.

"Toooobbbbbyyyy..." Felix said, growing increasingly nervous, his voice growing high pitched. He coughed and tried again.

"Toby!" it didn't help, in fact his voice got even higher. God, he hated this place. Of all the games he's ever played, it had to be slender! Well, it could be a worse game. He chuckled, imagine if they got stuck in something like 'Mad Father' or 'Misao' man, those games were hard and slightly scary, but this game! This game was just terrifying. There was no way to win.

"Toby!" He cried out, feeling the smooth cold tile wall with his hand. His light was getting darker and darker, soon it would be dead. If it died on him while he was in the bathroom...He shuddered at the mere thought of being alone in the dark.

Turning a corner, with the little light he had left, he looked but found nothing. Toby must of ran out of the bathroom, he figured, turning around he dropped his flashlight and let out a not so manly scream.

There was something, it was hidden in the shadow's but it's silhouette was visible. He watched as hands went up in defense and then a familiar voice spoke.

"Whoa, Whoa, take it easy Pewds."

"KEN?!"

-Another transition! Toby's turn!-

Toby wacked a branch out of his way as he ran though the woods, he was certain that the Slenderman had stopped chasing him, still, he just wanted to get as far away, and as close to the next note, as possible. He knew that there was a field of propane tanks somewhere, on those tanks had to be a note. His breath was becoming short, and he had a stich in his side, he had to stop, just for a moment.

He stopped and almost instantly fell on his hands and knees. The feeling of nausea hit him almost instantly, he leaned over and threw up whatever was in his stomach. He pushed himself too hard, still, he couldn't stop, he had no clue where the monster was. Using a tree, he got back up to his feet, his head spun for a moment but he managed to shake it off and continued to walk forward. He looked around and realized something, he was lost. Oh, and what's better? he was lost, all alone, because Ian left him! whatever happened to the buddy system?! He huffed and then ran his fingers though his hair.

He couldn't stay mad at Ian, he had heard Anthony's scream as yell, but Ian took off way before Toby could say anything, and by the time he grabbed the note and turned back around, Ian was long gone. Of course, the bathroom is a maze within itself. Before Toby knew it, he was twisting and turning though these hallways trying to find the exit. Then, he ran into the monster. He didn't mean to scream, really, he didn't but it had just snuck up on him so perfectly that when he turned around it took him by surprise. What was worse, was when Slender actually tried to attack him, he had tentacles! TENTACLES! who knew? Still, Toby managed to get away just before one of slender's tentacles could impale him.

Taking one last deep breath, he took off walking, he had no idea where he was, but the map wasn't big, if he was lucky he'll run into Felix, Ian, Or Anthony. His stomach was still fighting with him though, losing his lunch and dinner didn't make him feel better at all. Still, he held his own and walked on. With each step he just felt worse and worse. That was when he noticed that his vision was blurring. He could hear his own breathing becoming labored. His walking turned into stumbling and before he knew it, he even fell. His energy was leaving him.

Still, with the last of his strength and energy, he managed to turn his head to see what was behind him, well, try to see. Even with his vision blurred, he could see the Slenderman just standing there, not even two feet away from him. Toby just leaned against a tree and shook his head.

"You know what? I'm done...I'm no match against you...you know that...I know that...I can't outrun you...just do it, kill me, but make it quick and painless..."

"I wouldn't be asking for death just yet!"

Tobes looked around for the voice, and so did the slenderman.

Toby felt someone grab his wrist and pull him to his feet. Before he knew it he was running, the father he got from the slenderman the more his vision cleared and the more he could make out who was helping it, He knew the voice it was on the tip of his tongue. It wasn't Ian, wasn't Anthony, defiantly wasn't Felix.

"C'mon, stop dragging your fucking feet!" The voice growled at him as they turned to the left. Finally, they stopped and Toby's vision had cleared up. He looked at the man in front of him and blinked slowly, he had to be hallucinating.

They stopped, finally, and caught their breaths. Toby still staring at the man in front of him, before he could stop himself, he grabbed this man's face and pinched his cheeks.

"S-Stop it! What's up with you?!" The man growled, slapping Toby's hand's away.

"I-I just-It's just-...Cry...how did you get here? and what's with the mask?"

_There ya have it XD I've added more people! why!? why not. But wait! there's one more that has yet to show his or her face! who will it be?_


	5. Chapter 5

Ian groaned slightly as he came too, he didn't open his eyes just yet. His head was pounding too hard for him to do that, another stupid hang over. He chuckled, he had the craziest dream, him, Anthony, Felix, and Toby were trapped in the game 'slender' and Lasercorn and Joven showed up out of nowhere and saved his ass.

"Ian? Are you up?" It was Lasercorn...oh no...

Slowly Ian opened his eyes, he took one look at the forest and then sighed angrily.

"Frickin'. Balls. It wasn't a dream." Ian mumbled when he looked up at the night sky. His head felt like it was made of lead. Still, he sat up the best he could.

"Man, we thought you were a goner." Lasercorn said as he helped Ian up. Ian just grumbled something incoherently then looked around. They where in some sort of propane tank field.

"Where's Joven?" Ian asked, hoping his headache would go away soon. He rubbed his temples while Lasercorn spoke.

"He went to go and find anybody else, we figured you weren't the only one here." Lasercorn explained. Ian grunted, his head felt like it was being hit repeatedly with a damn brick.

"How did you guys get here?" Ian asked after a few minutes of silence as his headache seemed to slow down to just an uncomfortable pulse.

"I'm guessing the same way as you, just woke up here, wondering what the fuck happened, it took us a while to figure out that we where in a game." He shrugged, Ian sighed and asked.

"How did you find out you where in a game."

"Hmmm...right after Joven hit that monster with a rock."

"Ah, Well, it was Toby and Felix who found out about it first-"

"Wait, Toby and Felix? Tobuscus and Pewdiepie?!"

"You sound surprised, you said it yourself, You and Joven figured there was more people here beside me." Ian said standing up, his legs buckled, Lasercorn grabbed one of his arms before the older man fell down.

"Yeah, I figured like, Anthony or Mari, not other youtubers."

"Nope, last I checked, it was just me, Anthony, Tobes, and Pewds."

Lasercorn let out a soft hum as he let out a snort though his nose.

"Well, what do we do now?" Lasercorn asked, Anthony looked around, the forest was still dark, he didn't have a flashlight, but, he was sure Lasercorn did.

"We find the others."

-Transition-Felix and Ken-

"So, you just woke up here too?" Felix asked as he and Ken walked though the forest, both of their flashlights out, Felix's was hardly even giving off light.

"Yep, how can we be in a game? I just don't understand." Ken asked looking around once more.

"Beats me, bro, just like you, me, Toby, and Smosh, just woke up here." Felix shrugged.

"How many notes did you guys collect?"

Felix gave off an awkward chuckle to the bearded man.

"Eh heh...I think like...two or three? It all got crazy when Ian left Toby...I hope he's alright..."

"Who? Ian or Toby?"

"Eh, a little bit of both, mostly towards Toby though."

There was a silence, Ken moved his light around, looking for notes or anything hidden in the trees.

"Ok, I have to ask, do you and the Smosh guys even get along?" Ken asked as they ducked under a low branch, Pewds shrugged a bit.

"They are alright, Anthony was a little peeved that a gaming channel surpassed their own channel for most subscribed, but I'm sure he got over it." Pewds told Ken, he then stopped causing Ken to do so. Using the little light he had left, he pointed his beam to his left. He could of sworn he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

"What? Is it Slendy?" Ken asked him, using his brighter light, he pointed to where Felix did.

"No...I'm must be seeing things, C'mon."

They walked a little ways, Pewdie kept a look out, out of the corner of his eye, then he saw it again, movement.

He used his light one more time to point but the light finally died. Throwing it down on the ground, Felix narrowed his eyes. Ken just looked at him sensing that something was up.

"Hallo?" Pewdie asked walking forward a bit, Ken followed behind the male, keeping his light pointed ahead. They walked onto a trail and looked around, whatever had moved was long gone now.

"C'mon, Pewds, lets go and find the others. It was probably just the wind or something"

"Last I checked, I wasn't the wind!" Pewdy let out a loud, unmanly, scream and jumped behind Ken. Ken wheeled around and pointed his flashlight at the voice. Pewds blinked and came out from behind Ken.

"What are you doing here?!"

-Transition-Toby and Cry-

"So, you just woke up with the mask on?" Toby asked Cry.

"Pretty much, I can't get it off either." Cry said with a shrug.

They walked in silence for a few heart beats, Toby's light was dying pretty quickly, he hit it with his palm a few times but it did nothing.

Toby stopped, and so did Cry. They both heard something. It was faint, but they were pretty sure it was a girl screaming...

"Felix!" They both yelled, before they knew it, they were both running full speed towards the scream. When the sound died, they stopped and listened, nothing, just pure silence.

"Pewds!" Toby yelled loudly, his voice echoed around. There was just a few moments of silence before they got their reply.

"Toby!"

"This way, Cry!" Grabbing Cry's arm, he and the other gamer ran forward, following Felix's voice. Toby could feel his chest compress in protest against the running, he didn't care he just had to get to the other's.

"This way!" Felix's and some other voices yelled for Toby to follow, he figured Felix must of been with the Smosh gang. Him and Cry finally made it to the trio. Both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was with them.

"Ken!?" Cry asked bewildered.

"Cry!?" Felix asked equally confused.

"Tobuscus!?" A girl with purple and brown hair asked surprised.

"Minx!?" Cry yelled at the woman.

"Hothothothothot..." Toby said looking at the girl, she only put her hand on her hips and 'hmphed' at him.

"Is that Cry!?" Everyone turned at the new voice. It was Anthony next to Anthony, more or less holding the brunette up, was Joven.

"Joven!? Anthony!?" Minx yelled out.

"Ken!?"

"ANTHONY!" Once again everyone turned to see Ian and Lasercorn, Toby shuddered, Ian had a pretty bad gash on his head.

"Ian you're alive!"

"Woah! Joven and Lasercorn!?" Ken yelled out, soon everyone was talking over each other asking about the other person, how they got there, why where they there. Well, not everyone. Pewdiepie was standing there, his arms crossed, the noise was just giving him a headache.

"ENOUGH! EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!" Felix yelled loudly, and oddly enough, it worked, everyone instantly shut up. Once it was quiet, Felix straightened his dirty shirt and spoke, "Ok, there is obviously something going on, ok, just so we are clear, does everyone know that we are in a video game?" Felix asked loudly.

Everyone nodded slowly but surely.

"Good! now, for those of you who are still confused, this is indeed 'Slender' we need to collect the eight notes to get home. Who here has notes?" Pewdie asked, Toby took a note out of his pocket and raised it in the air, Ian did the same with his one note.

"That's all you guys got? geez, I'm sure I've been here shorter than all of you." Minx said with a smile and she reached into her own pockets and pulled out five notes.

"That makes seven!" Ken yelled happily.

"We just need one more!" Lasercorn joined in, a few of them cheered and high fived each other, still there was something hanging in the air, something that made Toby fell uneasy, he looked around, there was no slenderman in sight, was that the problem?

"Toby, where do you think the last note will be?" Cry asked the curly haired man, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It depends, Minx where did you get your notes?" Toby asked her, she looked at all her notes, her tongue sticking out slightly as she tried to remember.

"I found this one in a tunnel, this one I found on a car, and I think the rest I found on trees." She said, and Toby nodded.

"Then that only leaves one final place. The propane tank field..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok, here's the plan, we all go to the field together, if ugly shows up then we can distract him long enough to find the final note." Felix told everyone, a few of them nodded, a few of them frowned.

"That's a good plan, but you forget, we have injured with us. Slender will probably go after them first." Minx said as she pointed to Ian and Anthony.

"Ok...this will sound crazy, but how about, a human shield?" Cry cut in, it earned him some stares, some welcoming, some just confused. "I mean like this. A few of us huddle around Ian and Anthony, protecting them from the monster, the rest of you can go and get the note, then we can go home." Cry explained farther.

"It's not bad, but, you guys do realize, that he's like ten feet tall, plus when near us our vision gets blurry so he can disorientate us." Toby explained, crossing his arms. There was a small silence between the group.

"Ok! How about this, Me and Ian just stay behind, sure it'll come after us, But if you guys are fast enough, which you should be, I mean, minus me and Ian there are seven of you guys, it shouldn't be that hard." Anthony told them, Joven and David, Lasercorn, both frowned at that idea but they said nothing.

"But what if we are wrong about the note being in the propane tank field? then we just left you two to die." Minx muttered, she tapped her foot on the ground in thought.

"Well, what if we split up? two of us stay with Ian and Anthony and the rest can go and search for the note?" Lasercorn suggested finally, there was another silence, just pure silence. Then, Toby spoke up.

"He's right, it would be the easiest idea."

The silence that followed was slightly uncomfortable, but, everyone seemed to be in agreement with the plan.

"Ok, who stays? who goes?" Pewdie asked.

"I'll do it." Lasercorn said almost instantly, Joven nodded.

"Same." Joven muttered raising his head.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you guys are just afraid of losing your paychecks." Anthony said in a teasing tone, Joven just chuckled.

"Nah, we grown to like you guys." Joven said to Anthony, giving the man a slight shove.

"Ok, it's settled, everyone else, follow me. We are going home!" Pewdiepie declared happily as he and some others started to walk away.

"Uh, Pewds!" Toby said, causing the Swedish man and everyone else to look at him, with an awkward laugh, Toby just pointed behind him.

"Propane field is that way." Toby told him. Felix laughed.

"I-Uh-I meant to do that! follow me!" The blonde haired male yelled and ran towards were Toby pointed.

"Try not to die." Ian told them as they walked away. Toby, being the last one in the group only laughed at Ian.

"I could tell you to do the same."

-Transition-

"Ok, lets start looking, if you find the note, throw your light into the air." Cry said, they all nodded and then split off, looking at separate tanks, from the side, to the bottom, to the top. Hell, Toby even climbed one at one point.

Then, a ear piecing, scream hit all of their ears. Instantly, they all stopped searching and looked around.

"Minx? are you ok?" Ken asked as he poked out from behind one of the tanks.

"That wasn't me." Minx responded calmly as she also came out from behind a tank.

"Where's Felix?" Cry asked as he showed popped up as well.

Toby was still standing on his tank, looking around, he realized that he had lost site of Felix. Then they heard it.

"I FOUND THE NOTE! TAKE IT! TAKE IT! TAKE IT! TAKE IT! AHHHHHHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB"

"He's so manly when he screams, isn't he?" Minx asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"No time! C'mon!" Toby yelled as he jumped down from the tank and towards Pewds screaming. Toby ran forward, as fast as he could, listening to the girl like screams bounce around the woods.

It didn't take long for them to find the man, he was on the ground, screaming as loud as he possibly can, Toby had to wonder how his voice hadn't cracked yet. Above Felix was Slender, the monster's tentacles out and wiggling around towards Pewdie.

Reacting fast, Tobuscus ran forward, grabbed Felix and started to drag the screaming man away.

"The note! give me the note!" He heard Minx yell, she did have all seven of them now, if the last one was with her then maybe it'll finally end. Before he could snatch the note from the still screaming Felix, he fell down, he felt his eyesight start to blur, he could see the monster getting closer.

Still, in a blurry frenzy, he grabbed one of Felix's hands and forced it open, no note in that one, grabbing the other hand he did the same, his vision getting blurrier and blurrier. He felt the paper crinkle under his touch, he snatched it and stretched his arm as far it could stretch for Minx. The girl took the note.

Then, right before Slender could attack, everything stopped. The noise of the forest, the wind, even the monster had halted. Felix, stopped screaming, finally and opened his eyes. Toby's breath finally evened out. He looked behind him, everyone looked happy and proud,

It was over, it was time to go home.

At least, that's what they all thought.

"Guuuuuuyyyyysssss..." Felix spoke, standing up, Toby stood up as well, following his gaze. Minx gasped, Ken started to take steps back, Cry...Cry looked emotionless. Toby just stared. it, the game, seemed to be evaporating, the trees and ground turning white as they seemed be to sucked up into the air.

"Run...Run...RUN!" Ken yelled so loudly that his voice could of matched Felix's screaming, still, they wasted no time running. They turned and just ran forward, darting trees as they did so, but no matter how fast they ran, it seemed that the evaporating background was catching up to them and fast. Toby could feel it bite at the feels of his feet.

Then, it felt like he was falling, falling into whiteness. He felt himself just tip back and fall.

"TOBY!" He heard Felix cry, the Swedish man stopped and turned, big mistake, by the time he had stopped, the whiteness caught up with him as well, and he was falling at high speeds with the brunette. Pewdiepie was screaming again, his voice reaching high octaves

"Felix!" They heard Minx cry out but she didn't stop.

Soon, Toby heard the cries of Ken and Cry as they fell down with them. Toby's vision started to darken, he was on the verge of passing out, right before he passed out, the last thing he heard was Minx's startled cry as she joined in. He could of sworn, before he passed out, that he felt himself land on something soft...


	7. Chapter 7

_Right, somebody asked me if there are going to be pairings in this story, no, there will not be. Just so you know. _

Felix groaned loudly, his head pounded against his skull, he rubbed his eyes as he sat up, he was in a bed, not yet opening his eyes, he figured he was back home. Stretching his arms above his head, he groaned again and spoke.

"Urg. Marzia, I had the strangest dream...Marzia?" Pewdie yawned and finally opened his eyes. They soon widened, this wasn't his room! He had no idea where he was but he knew this much, it wasn't a modern place, no, the torches hanging off of the stone wall gave that away. Pewdie slowly removed the blanket that was covering him, looking down at the bed, he saw that it was made of straw, the whole bed was made of wood, the blanket looked like animal skin. He didn't need to look around any more to know where he was.

Skyrim. He was in Skyrim. Looking down at his clothes, he shuttered, they were still on, his normal blue shirt and jeans. He frowned at this, if he remembered correctly, Skyrim was basically nothing but snow, his clothing wasn't going to help, plus he'll stick out like a sore thumb, in his modern day clothing. Walking over towards a dresser that was right against the wall, he opened it, luckily, there where some normal, Skyrim clothing in it, if he had to guess, he had to say it was blacksmith clothing.

Without wasting time, he grabbed the clothing from the dresser. Before he could even do anything, he heard it.

"THEIF! SOMEBODY CALL THE GUARD!" A woman shouted, she had entered the woman, when Felix wasn't looking. Before he could say anything in his defense, she ran out.

A guard soon ran in, it was a female guard, a broad sword drawn out, looking like she was getting ready to attack him.

"You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people, what say you in your defense?"

"I just needed clothes!" Felix screeched, his shoulders tensing up, that didn't seem to do anything, she just stood there frozen, she looked like she was still breathing, her sword still drawn.

"D-Did she glitch? Can this game still glitch if I'm in it?" Felix wondered, he then shrugged, if she glitches then maybe he could just run out. He took one step forward, and she swung at him.

"AHHHH STOP IT! STOP IT!" Pewds screamed as he, somehow, managed to roll away from a very fatal attack. He looked around for any type of weapon. The only thing he could find was a dagger, he took it just in time for her to swing again. He wasted no time and lunged forward, sticking the dagger inside the woman. She grunted and wobbled back, dropping her sword. She clutched her stomach, where the dagger was still embedded. Before Felix knew it, she fell down, dead.

He stared at her body. He just killed a guard...He just killed a woman! what if this woman had a family waiting for her at home! What if- No, he could do this, he knew that this guard was just an NPC, she had no family, nothing, just a typical NPC. He couldn't stay any longer though, no, He knew he had a bounty now, more guards will probably be coming. Stripping out of his normal everyday clothes, he put on the blacksmith's clothes. Seeing boots, he took those as well and put them on. He then ran out of the house, he had no clue where he was going, but he knew that he had to find the others.

"Stop, by the order of the Jarl!"

He'll find the others after he escapes the guards...

-Tobuscus-

Toby mumbled to himself as he sat up, he yawned loudly, not yet opening his eyes. He knew something was off though, it felt colder and drafty, in fact, he could hear the wind. Opening his eyes, he looked around. He was in some sort of shack, his heart leaped into his throat when he saw the blood on the floor. His breathing became harder, he could feel his hands trembling. He looked down at the 'bed' it was nothing more than a hay pile on a wooden frame with animal skin for a blanket.

Getting out of bed, he looked around a bit, this place looks familiar.

"Well, Well..."

Toby yelped and turned, there was a woman sitting on top of a wardrobe, one leg dangling off of the wardrobe she was swinging it idly. She had on a black and red outfit, her whole face covered except her eyes, he knew where he was now, and he knew what was going on.

He was in Skyrim, and this was a dark brotherhood quest.

"H-Hello...uh there has been some sort of mistake-"

"Mistake? oh no, you are alive and warm, though the same can't be said for poor old Grelod, can it?" Astrid said, shutting Toby up.

"Uhh...I don't believe I killed her... " Toby said, rubbing the back of his head, Astrid either chose to ignore him or just didn't care what he had to say.

"I'm going to get to the point, you took one of our contracts, now, you must repay the debt."

"Come again?"

"Behind you are three people, only one has a contract on it's head, make your kill...I just want to watch and observe."

"Uh."

Toby turned around, sure enough, there were three people behind him, each having a bag over their head. He looked down at his hands, what was he going to kill with? his hands? he didn't have a weapon or anything.

"You owe the dark brotherhood a contract, now pay it." Astrid told him after a few moments of silence, her voice had a slight edge to it. Toby was not comfortable with this, not comfortable at all, what was he to do? There was no way to leave without killing somebody.

Taking a deep breath, Toby wondered around, he neared the people, when he passed one of the two males, he heard the guy speak.

"H-Hello? is somebody there? Please! help me!"

Toby felt bad for the man, still, he said nothing to guy, not yet, he finally found something, something that might be able to help him, a wrench! It was a sick that followed, but he knew that he could use this tool to smash someone in the back of the head. He just hope their death came instant. Grabbing the wrench, he walked behind one of the men, he didn't need to talk to them, he knew that it didn't matter who he killed, just that he killed someone.

Like he was getting ready to swing a baseball bat, he got into the stance, lined the wrench up with the back of the man's head, then swung...

-Ian and Anthony-

"Ian, Ian, Dude, wake up!"

Ian groaned, and then yawned.

"Man, Anthony, I had the strangest dream." Ian said as he yawned, his voice stretched out and low.

"Don't file it as a dream just yet..." Anthony told his friend, the moment those words left his mouth, he, Ian, opened his eyes and looked around frantically.

"FRICK!"

"I know."

"What game are we in now?!"

"Best I could tell, Skyrim."

"Urg!" Ian laid back down in the bed, which was literally just straw and animal fur. He then looked at Anthony and sat up again.

"Your leg!" Ian said amazed that his friend was now standing on two feet again.

"Yep, completely healed. Your head healed as well, shame they couldn't heal your face."

"Oh, Haha." Ian got up from the bed and looked around.

"So, any clue where we are?" Ian asked his friend, who in turned just shook his head, Anthony sighed and ran his hand though his hair.

"Best guess I have, a cave."

"Isn't Skyrim full of caves?"

"At least over a hundred."

"Greeat.." Ian mumbled sarcastically. he then frowned when his stomach grumbled loudly. He hadn't realized he was starving until now, not even a second after his stomach growled, did Anthony's.

"Well...Only one thing to do, now." Ian said, walking over to a barrel, Anthony followed him.

"What's that? Search for the others?" Anthony asked. Ian opened the barrel and grabbed the food that was on the bottom, he came up with four ripe tomatoes.

"Pptt, frick no, we find something to eat." He told Anthony and tossed the man a tomato.

"Fine, but after this, we find the others..."

-Cry-

"Hmmm...Interesting." Cry said, his nose buried into a book, unlike the rest of the people, Cry was quiet comfortable where he was, the college of winterhold, right now he was in the library, his eyes scanning the page of this book. He was wearing the typical mage robes, he had to admit, he liked it. It warm and cozy inside this college, sure he had to look for the others, but for now, He'll enjoy his book and food, he knows that Skyrim is a cruel place and that it's beyond cold. He'll look later.

He smirked under his mask when he heard a voice speak.

"His mask is very strange..." J'zargo spoke to a woman next to him.

"Haven't seen one like it before. Is it a daedra mask?" The girl asked.

"Please, one no such thing, and two, if there were daedra's masks, what daedra's mask would look like that!"

Cry sighed and slammed his book shut, enough of this. Getting up he walked away, He'll read else where. When he left the library, he hardly made it a foot away from the door when he was approached by J'zargo.

"J'zargo would like to ask for a favor..."

_Ok, that was cry, felix, Toby, and Smosh. Next will be Minx, Lasercorn, Joven, and Ken._


	8. Chapter 8

_So, just for the hell of it, another youtuber that I like will in fact make a cameo, he will not be part of the group of nine but he will show up later. Who will it be?_

Minx grumbled darkly to herself, she had no idea how she got here, one minute she was falling into the abyss the next she was here, some sort of town, She knew the game she was in, any gamer knew this game, Skyrim. But, she had no clue which town she was in. It all looked familiar, the people, and the market place.

Walking into the market place, she listened to the people.

"By armor from Gelka and live to tell about it."

"By some fine jewelry"

"Hello there, Lass." Minx gasped and turned around, she found herself face to face with a blonde haired man, he had on normal Skyrim clothing, he was about a good foot taller than Minx, she noticed that he was sizing her up.

"Don't have much coin, I noticed, pockets a bit light?" He asked her, Minx narrowed her eyes at him, she had no coin whatsoever, what was this guy getting at.

"I can help you out with that, Lass..."

"You can get me...coin?"

"All you have to do, is sneak over there, take Madesi's silver wing, plant it in Brand-shei's pocket. Easy." He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder, Minx quickly shrugged his hand off.

"Why would I want to help you?" Minx asked him, her eyes still narrowed.

"Because, there's some coin in it for you, and if you do this right, well, then there might be more coin coming your way..." As if on cue, Minx's stomach growled loudly, wanting food, she knew that she had two options, steal food or do this job and pay for food. Either way, stealing was going to happen, she sighed heavily, this job could get her some weapons and armor as well.

"Fine."

"Wonderful! I'll create a distraction, Just tell me when you are ready to start." He told her and went back to his booth. She sighed, and looked down at her modern clothing, something she couldn't be seen in. She huffed and turned back to the man, she might as well get this done and over with.

-Lasercorn and Joven-

"This is BEYOND awesome!" Joven raved happily as he changed out of his normal clothing and into his newly acquired fur armor.

Like the Smosh duo, they where in some sort of cave, one of the hundreds of caves, they had ran into some bandits but, surprisingly, both men handle themselves well, they managed to fight and defeat all of the bandits, even the leader. Now they where looting, taking the bandit's, well, everything, coin, weapons, armor, and food.

"Why is it awesome now and not when we were fighting for our lives against Slender?" Lasercorn asked as he stepped into the light, fur armor on, it felt strange to be wearing nothing more than a skirt, its not even long, how would this protect a man!? His chest was wide open! one perfectly placed shot to the chest and they'd be dead men, still, it was all they had for now, when they find a town or something, then maybe they could get better armor. Lasercorn decided it would be better not to question it, he grabbed his one handed axe and smiled at it.

"Because! this is SKYRIM!" Joven said in a voice that was obviously overly happy. Joven was wearing the exact same outfit as Lasercorn, a two handed sword placed on his back.

"Yes, Skyrim, thieves, dragons, and monsters, oh boy! how will I die today!?" Lasercorn said in a very sarcastic tone as he looked at his left hand, he exhaled sharply out of his nose and concentrated, he shut his hand tightly, when he opened it, he could stop the happy noise that left his mouth, a warm glowing light in his hand. Joven noticed and walked over to David.

"Is that-"

"The healing spell, I can now heal myself." Inhaling though his nose, the blonde haired man opened his hand a little more and concentrated, a warm feeling ran though his body as the spell started to work. He then stopped the spell, and smiled.

"Admit it! You think this is awesome as well! There is no denying it!" Joven told him, shoving Lasercorn a bit, the smile on lasercorn's face only encouraged the darker haired male to push the other man again.

"Ok! Ok! It's cool alright! but that doesn't change anything! we need to find the others and try to find a way home!" David said, shoving Joven this time. Joven nodded.

"You're right, but, Skyrim is huge! who knows were everybody landed."

"Well, we aren't going to find them hanging around here, lets try and find the nearest trail and search from there."

"Ok."

"HA! Found you!" A bandit screamed coming into the cave in question, Lasercorn and Joven exchanged looks and nodded. Both of them bringing out their weapons.

-Ken-

Ken grumbled darkly to himself as he leaned down next to the river, washing his face with the cool water, this was just a really bad dream, it had to be a very bad dream, but, the coldness of the water told him otherwise. He mumbled darkly and looked around, he was too far from a town, Whiterun to be more exact, he'll go there, and ask around about his friends, like every gamer, he knew about Skyrim, about it's vast region, they could be anywhere.

Getting up, he walked along the path, following it towards Whiterun, by the time he finally made it to the gates, a guard had stopped him.

"Halt, nobody can enter Whiterun at this time." The guard told him, Ken could suppress the groan that left his mouth.

"Look, I'm just searching for my friends, Maybe you've seen them?" Ken asked the guard, the guard didn't respond, Ken looked around awkwardly, the guard just standing there, then it hit him, dialogue! Certain NPC's will only react if you say the right things, searching his mind, he tried to remember how you get pass the guard, he then snapped his fingers, straightening up, in a clear voice, Ken spoke.

"I mean, I am here on official business to see the Jarl."

That did the trick.

"Hm, If you are here to see then Jarl, then you may enter, but be warned stranger, we are watching you with our blades drawn."

Walking up to the massive gates, Ken entered whiterun, a broad smile on his face. He looked around, it almost seemed that everyone was looking at him, then again, not only were his clothes modern but his hat must of made an impression on them as well. He grumbled and pulled down on his hat.

No way was he taking this thing off.

He decided to look in the market place for his friends, he just hoped and prayed that someone would be there. His hopes and prayers where dashed and then crushed on by a metal boot, no one, only the normal Skyrim people.

"He's so brave..."

"Hm?"

Ken quickly eavesdropped on a nearby conversation, a feeling in his stomach told him that these people were talking about him. A woman soon spoke up.

"I know, I mean, to slater a bear and then wear it's head on your own."

Ken could help the laugh that left his mouth, before he knew it, he was grabbing onto one of the marketplace stands, clutching his stomach, laughing so hard that he was wheezing, it actually got to the point to were he couldn't breath. He knew that everyone was probably looking at him like he's lost his mind but, they actually think the hat on his head was a real bears head?! Before he knew it, he was on his knees, laughing so hard that tears came out of his eyes, pounding his fists on the ground. He had no clue why he was laughing so hard, it wasn't even all that funny, but still, he just couldn't stop.

"Oh god, oh lord, that- than made my day...you lady! have made my day." He told the woman as he finally managed to calm himself down and stand up properly. With a deep breath, he walked out of the market place, everyone staring at him, before he fully left, he heard another, older, woman speak.

"What a strange man..."

He could only smirk and shake his head, if only these people really knew. but, they would never know, they where NPC's. He turned and looked up at the Jarls palace, with a shrug, he was about to walk up the steps, only to be stopped by a voice.

"You know..."

Turning around, he was looking at a man, this man looked like he could tear Ken in half and not even break a sweat, his armor was big and heavy, he had long dark brown hair, he looked really tired.

"The companions are always looking for someone as strong as you."

Ken could only scoff at this man.

"I'm not strong-"

"It's apparent that you have killed a bear, and you are wearing it's head on your own. To me, that's a sign of strength. If you think you're up for up, we are right over there, like I said, we are looking for people with your strength." With out another word, the man turn and walked away, Ken twirled the strings on his bear hat, a frown on his face, being part of the companions...that could get him food, shelter, and armor...Maybe, he could just let people believe he had a bear's head on his head just for a little while it seems to being doing him some good...


	9. Chapter 9

Felix let out a low breath and shuddered, he had no clue where he was, all he knew was that he was cold and these blacksmith clothes didn't help him in any way shape or form. He could see his breath, the wind gusted, a blast of snow hit his face, turning his blonde hair turned white with snowflakes.

"I-I'mma die ooouuttt here..." Felix said, rocking back and forth as he walked, he could hardly see two feet in front of him, the wind was that strong, and the fact that he got snow in his damn eyes every five seconds didn't help him. His hands were numb, along with his whole face. Snorting some snowflakes out of his nose, he fell down onto his knees, his breath turned ragged, he couldn't think straight.

Before he blacked out, the only thing he could think of was Marzia's beautiful face, how he wouldn't be able to hold her in his arms one last time...

Felix shot up, he looked around, he was in a bed, He knew that he was still in Skyrim, but he was alive! Getting out of the bed, he looked around the place that he was in, it was different than the last place he woke up in. He took out his dagger, his eyes darting around, he took a cautious step forward, he felt like an animal learning about a new place.

"You really think you can kill me with that little thing?" He jumped up, that voice, it wasn't a normal NPC voice, He turned a looked at the man who had just entered, well, it would be nice if he could see this man's face, but he was wearing one hell of a mask, along with some heavy black and red armor that covered his whole body. Pewds held the dagger tighter in his grasp, his eyes narrowed deadly. There was another man next to this one, a follower of the game, a cat man, wearing the same armor though, you could see the cat man's face.

"Who are you?" Felix asked as he cautiously stepped around the other man, sizing him up.

The man crossed his arms and leaned in, even though Felix couldn't see it, he was sure this man was smirking under his mask.

"I'm the dragonborn, AKA, Your only ticket out of this place, and the only one who knows where everyone is, so, and If I where you, I'd drop the weapon before I shout you into the wall."

Slowly, Felix put his weapon down and placed it back at his hip. There was a silence between the two, then the Dragonborn spoke up.

"I'm a youtuber like you, well, not like you, not as many subscribers, but, I digress. What I'm trying to say is, I know what's happening, and, I know how to bring you and your little friends back home."

"How?"

The man laughed a bit, not before tossing something to Felix, the Swedish man took it, it was a map of all of Skyrim, he noticed that a bunch of places have been circled in red ink...or was it blood? It didn't matter, next to each circle was a name.

Winterhold-Cry

Whiterun-Ken

Falkreath- Toby

Forsaken cave/Windhelm- Smosh duo

Pinemoon cave/Dragon bridge- Other Smosh duo

Riften- Minx

Rorikstead-Felix

"You know these people where with you right?" The dragonborn asked him, he, Felix, only scoffed in return.

"Yeah, I knew, what? was I just going to up and forget my friends?"

"You will..."

-Cry-

All he wanted to do was read his damn book, but no, now, he was stuck here, doing some stupid quest for some stupid cat. He rolled his eyes under his mask, J'zargo's stupid scrolls in his hands, getting ready to use it on some enemies. He had no clue where he was, just some cave right outside of Winterhold, nothing too far from the college. He could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards him, readying the scrolls, he watched as fire danced in his hand.

"Ha! found you!" A women yelled, He realized the scroll's magic, fire flamed around him, the women screamed as her robes caught fire. She tried to bat the flames out, Cry noticed that she wasn't a bandit or a necromancer, her skin was gray and sickly, her eyes where a blood red color, was she a vampire?

Before he could look at her anymore, he felt something hit him in the back, it wasn't a weapon of any kind, it felt like his energy was leaving his body though. turning around, he saw another woman, she had her hand pointed at him, some sort of red magic leaving her finger tips. He growled, taking out another one of J'zargo's scrolls, he used it's magic, fire exploded around him, setting the other vampire on fire. Like the last one, she dropped dead in under thirty seconds. He smirked, he kind of liked these scrolls.

That was until, the fire around him exploded again, hurting him in the process.

Cry quickly shook his head, he felt rather light headed, He needed to sit down, his health must of been low or something. After a few moments of sitting down, he still felt light headed, his vision a little wonky, finally, he realized that he had to get out of this cave, got back to the college and maybe sleep for a while.

With a heavy groan, he got up off of the ground, his head now pounding against his skull, he sighed and started out of the cave, which luckily, he didn't stray too far from the entrance to start with. Walking out of the cave, he practically hissed, the sun was agonizing, it felt like his skin was on fire. Flicking his novice hood up to cover his face, he practically ran back to the college, he couldn't stay out here one more minute.

Luckily along his way, some helpful snow clouds blocked out the sun, the skin that was still exposed to the daylight now tingled but it was still an unpleasant feeling, but at least it didn't feel like his whole body burst into flames.

Walking forward, he could see Winterhold just up a head, ah the warm pleasant college.

Still, he felt like he was forgetting about something, he didn't know what it was though, He had finished up helping J'zargo's request, he already went to class once today, tomorrow he was going to Saarthal tomorrow with the rest of the class. Still, he felt like he was missing...something...

He shook his head with an audible growl. No, right now the only thing he was missing was a warm meal and a good book to cuddle up with.

-Tobes-

"So, brother, how did the latest contract go?" Babette asked the latest dark brotherhood recruit, wearing the normal black and red armor, whose face was also hidden by a mask, green eyes the only thing visible on this man's face, but a person my just make out a curly brown tuff sticking out from the corner.

"It was rather easy, you know, once I got the arrow deep enough into his eye." The man said with a shrug, voice was on the edge of sadistic. Babette laughed along with him, her vampire teeth poking out a bit.

"I couldn't help but notice a couple of bite marks on my neck this morning, you wouldn't of had anything to do with that? Would you?" Toby asked her, a slight smirk on his face, she, of course, gave him an innocent smile.

"I would never eat a brother, Tobuscus." She said, her voice innocent, even though Babette couldn't see it, his smile dropped from his face the moment she said his youtube name 'Tobuscus'. Though she couldn't see the smile, she knew that something had brought him down.

"Is everything alright, Brother?" She asked him, she sounded concerned, he just waved her off and started to walk away.

"It's nothing, Sister, I have to...do something..." He said and started to walk away. He took of his mask, something wasn't right, he was...forgetting something...

Groaning, he started to walk out, maybe some air could help him remember.

"There you are." It was Astrid.

He turned her, ready to hear whatever she wanted to say.

"I finally have a solid contract for you, look for the one named Muiri in Markarth, she will tell you what to do from there." Astrid told him, nodding, he put his mask back on again and headed out. When outside, he paused just for a second, was he forgetting something? He shrugged, if he forgot it, then it wasn't important. That's what he was taught and that's what he was sticking to.

He walked along the trail and headed for Markarth, it'll take a few days, maybe he'll take the carriage there...

-Smosh duo-

"Ok, so, where do we want to go? Windhelm? or Whiterun?" Anthony asked as he looked at the sign in the middle of the crossroads.

"Windhelm is closer." Ian said plainly. Anthony noticed his friend shivering violently.

"Windhelm is also colder."

"Colder yes, but, we can get clothes, armor, swords, whatever we need." Ian pointed out, Anthony shrugged.

"Alright."

They started walking forward, Ian's breath coming out in soft puffs. Anthony rolled his eyes and shook his head. Ian frowned a bit.

"Do you think the others are alright?" Ian asked Anthony after a few moment, Anthony just gave him a confused looked.

"The others? it's only us?" Anthony told him. That made Ian stop and look at his friend.

"No, Pewds, Toby, Minx, Cry, Ken, Lasercorn and Joven. Their here to. Remember." Ian said, Anthony only opened his mouth then shut it, he looked confused, legit, confused.

"They're here?"

"Yeah...You forgot? How could you forget?" Ian asked him, Anthony just shook his head.

"Lets just get to Windhelm." He told Ian plainly and the two of them continued to walk in silence. Ian giving him a side glance every now and again. Finally when they could see Windhelm just up ahead, Ian spoke again.

"What's the name of our Youtube channel?"

"Huh?"

"Our Youtube name, what is it?"

"Smosh. Why?"

"Just checking."

Getting to Windhelm, they looked around the place, Ian brought his hands up and shuttered darkly.

"Kind of an depressing place, isn't it?" Ian asked Anthony, who just nodded.

"Let's find some armor.." Anthony mumbled, but Ian placed a hand on Anthony's shoulder.

"That has me thinking...How exactly are we getting this armor? we have no money."

"Time to level up our sneak..."

_There you go, Have you guess the youtuber yet?_


	10. Chapter 10

Minx slowly reached into the blacksmith's pocket, then, with sly fingers, she managed to take out the desired item, a gold jewel necklace. Pocketing the item, she stood up and walked back towards the rat way. Piece of cake, she was a natural at this stuff, she loved this. She had to wonder what Vex had planned for her next. Walking towards the ledge, she stepped over the railing and leaped into the canal, something she found herself doing more times than not. It was quicker than walking, of course, it got her in trouble with the guards plenty of times. Well, that is if they ever caught up to her.

Swimming towards the stairs she shuttered a bit, the water was kind of cold. She walked onto the boarded path way and shivered, maybe next time she'll just walk down. She grabbed the door and walked into the cavern, The warm fire sapped away the coldness from earlier, her hair still wet, as she walked, she ringed it out. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, like she was forgetting something, she didn't know what she could be forgetting though, she had the necklace! That's all she needed to get, at least, she thought that's all she needed...She was sure Vex just told her to take the necklace from the blacksmith and come right back.

With a head shake, Minx turned a corner and opened the door to the ragged flagon.

Taking the necklace out of her pocket she toyed with it around her fingers, she then walked up to Vex and tossed the necklace to the blonde woman, she caught it with ease.

"Good job, here, your pay." Vex said, giving Minx the gold. Mix smiled and felt the shiny metal between her fingers.

"Oh, Byrnjolf wants to speak with you, you know where to find him." Vex said, her voice, as usual, emotionless.

"Did he say what for?" Minx asked, that earned her a scoff.

"No, just go and talk to him yourself." Vex growled and Minx just turned and walked towards the thieves guild hide out. She should of known better than ask Vex, the most that woman's ever told her was what job to do and how to do it.

Still, a mission from Brynjolf that always mean lots of gold.

-Lasercorn and Joven-

Lasercorn had to admit, this was pretty sweet, they still haven't left the cave, they actually didn't want to. This was awesome, food that should last them at least a month, they had enough gold to go out and buy some more food if they wanted, some kick-ass weapons and now they where just chilling by the fire, feet up on the table, drinking some mead. Ah, this was good.

"So, when do you think we should go and look for the others?" Joven asked as he threw his empty mead bottle in to the fire. Lasercorn shrugged in response.

"Eh...They could be anywhere in Skyrim." Lasercorn said, handing another bottle to Joven.

"Your right, they could be anywhere..." Jove agreed, twisting the cap off of the bottle and taking a drink.

David felt kind of bad, here they where, just sitting down, not doing really much of anything. They need to look for the others but...They just didn't want to.

"So, I've been thinking." Joven said after a couple seconds of silence, it caused David to quickly look at his friend.

"Yes?" Lasercorn asked him.

"I...I want to raid something."

Lasercorn looked at Joven, they both just stared at each other, nobody saying anything, then Lasercorn put his drink down on the table, and brought his feet back down to the floor.

"You know what?...I want to as well..."

"You do?"

"Yes...Lets do it, lets find a caravan and take everything inside of it, then, after we get it out of our system, we can look for the others." Lasercorn said, grabbing his drink once again, Joven took another sip of his own and then nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

-Ken-

"Here, here! to our newest companion!" Farkas yelled out, raising his tankard to the air, the rest of the companions did the same.

"To brother...what did you say your name was again?" Vilkas asked the newest recruit

"Cinnamontoastken, but you can just call me Ken." Ken said happily as he took a sip out of his own tankard.

"To Cinnamontoastken!" The hall of the companions screamed out, Ken smiled and raised his tankard, then took another sip out of it. He was a companion, tonight, he was to be turned into one of them, a werewolf...He doesn't really know how he should feel about that just yet, but still, he's just enjoying the free food, armor, and weapons, for the time being. He looked at the apple pie and licked his lips, was he going to eat good tonight or what?

After indulging himself in food, seriously, he must of ate one of everything, salmon, cheese, apple pie, beef, if it was on the table and within arms reach, he ate it. After his stomach was full, and he felt like he couldn't move another inch, Skjor stood up.

"Now, we shall let the ritual began, Aela, Cinnamontoastken, come with me." Skjor ordered. With a heavy sigh, Ken got up, with some difficulty. Still, he got up and walked along with Kodlak and Aela.

"So, how does the ritual thingy go?" Ken asked them, they walked outside, the cold Skyrim air hitting him full force, he shivered darkly, he just wanted to go back inside, but no turning back now, he already ate all of their food!

The fact that they never answered him, made him even more uneasy. They walked towards the giant stone hill and much to his surprise there was a hidden door on the stone. It lead to a cave, slowly, Ken entered the cave with Skjor and Aela, he felt cautious and cold. After a few feet they made it to an opening, there, it was only one thing, a giant bowl of some sort.

He found himself standing in front of the bowl. his heart beating hard against his chest. Ken took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, Skjor and Aela stood opposite of him and Skjor spoke.

"You are ready, you have proved yourself worthy of the companions..."

Ken stood there, biting his lower lip nervously, maybe he made a mistake, maybe he should just turn and run.

Aela suddenly started to grab her head and twist around, Ken watched in horror as she changed from human to beast, he watched as her fingers turned into long claws and her face twisted into a dogs face, then she was standing there in front of him, her body now giant and furry, Ken really couldn't believe this.

"Aela will be your blood sister..." Skjor said as he walked up to her, his dagger drawn.

_'Blood sister? What the hell did that mean?' _Ken thought as he found himself watching this amazed.

Skjor ran the dagger along Aela's arm and then allowed the blood to drip into the bowl, Ken hoped he didn't have to what he thinks he had to do.

"Now, take a drink and become one of us." Skjor told him, Ken started to shake.

Drink blood? wasn't that what vampires do? Well, at least he wasn't getting bit.

Slowly, Ken cupped his hands and watched as the warm blood spilled into his cupped hands, shakily, he brought his hands up, he stopped just in front of his moth, was he really going to drink this woman's blood?

No turning back.

Taking a deep breath, he quickly gulped down the coppery tasting blood that was in his hands, he gagged and found himself sputtering out nonsense, the blood actually burned on the way down. It felt like he just swallowed fire. Then slowly, he felt his body started to change and morph. Then. he blacked out...


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait, you aren't exactly making much sense, I mean, you're saying that if I start a questline of any kind, I start to lose my memories?" Felix asked the dragonborn, who he found out was named Scatsbury, at least it was his youtuber name, it made him giggle a bit, the dagger against his neck made him stop.

"Yes, this place, it puts you in a sort of trance, you forget everyone and everything, until you finish the quest you started. But, that's the thing, before you know it, you have one, two, three, five quests on your list, and you can't stop collecting up on quests. The more quests you have the longer it takes to get home and the more you forget."

"Wait, your dragonborn, then you must have the main questline active right now, how are you remembering anything? How come your not forgetting?" Felix asked him, standing up, once again, the dagger against his throat made him stop and sit back down.

"Yeah, that's just the thing, Because I'm dragonborn I won't affect me to do the main quest, but if I do any quest besides that, I lose my memory."

"How do you know this?!"

"Because, I did several quest before I realized just what the hell was happening! It happens by mistake, you stumble into a cave, an inn, you just fucking bump into someone on the road, you have an active quest on your hands. Then slowly everything starts to go, your real name, your friends, family, loved ones, everything." Scats told Felix, slowly, Felix started to shake his head.

"I don't believe you." Felix got up, then he heard it.

"Fos-RO DA! SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!"

Felix felt himself be thrown back against the wall, his body twisted into an unnatural position.

"Oh, I shouldn't of done that..." Scats said, the sound of a blade being drawn out, got Pewds attention. Untwisting his body he looked up to see the cat man, Kharjo, coming at him with a sword.

"KHARJO NO!"

Too late, the cat brought the sword down killing Pewdie.

Kharjo sheathed his sword and walked back towards Scats, the man crossed his arms and looked at the dead Swedish man, the body already starting to vanish.

"Great, Kharjo, just fucking great, who knows where he'll spawn now! God, Kharjo! I can't take you anywhere! STOP KILLING PEOPLE!" Lord Scatsbury yelled at the cat and turned his heel, grabbing the discarded map on the floor, the man sighed.

"Lets home none of these people got the quests that never end." He mumbled and pocketed the map.

"Come Kharjo. We're going to find a few more youtubers, for god sake, don't kill them this time."

-Transition-

Felix gasped, shooting up out of the bed, where was he?! What happened? He remembered talking to someone...the dragonborn? Yeah, he spoke to the dragonborn. But where was he now? some sort of castle maybe.

Getting out of the bed, he walked out of the room, he saw people all dressed in the same outfit, red and gray outfit, he looked down, he was dressed in the same outfit was well, he smiled, he was wearing a skirt.

"Senpai should notice me now! HAHAHA" He laughed, his high pitched girly laugh, that gave him some attention.

"There you are! Are you ready?" A woman asked him, her outfit looked pretty heavy.

"Uhhh, for what exactly?" Pewdie asked, he was met with a exasperated sigh.

"We are storming one of the stormcloak camps in Fort Amoral." She told him, her voice stern.

"Uh, right, of course, yes, I'm ready." Felix told her with a nod, something nagging at the back of his mind, something telling him this was wrong.

"Then follow me..."

-Tobuscus-

Windhelm was a nice city, that is if you liked cold and death, that's all this city was, just cold and death. If the cold didn't kill you, then maybe the butcher will, or some little kid trying to summon the dark brotherhood, or, the dark brotherhood themselves will come and kill you.

Toby just snorted as he followed behind Nilsine Shatter-shield, a request from the hothothothot Muiri, granted she wasn't the original target, no, Alain Dufont was the original target, but Muiri asked him to get rid of Nilsine and who was he to say no? It meant that he would get a little something extra from her, which was good.

He just needed to get Nilsine alone.

He found his chance, in the grave yard, silently he crouched behind a gravestone and then prepared his bow and arrow, making sure it was aimed for the back of her head, he waited a few breaths, then just as he let go of the arrow, he heard a voice.

"Lady! look out!"

Of course, by then the voice was too late, the most it did was cause Nilsine to turn around and get an arrow though the eye. Still, that meant witnesses, no witnesses should be spared. Getting up, Toby aimed his arrow for the new voice, he then froze when he saw the people. He knew them. But yet, he doesn't know them.

Two men, maybe a little younger than himself, both had dark brown hair, one was taller than the other, his hair swept to the side, he had brown eyes, his shoulders were squared, ready for a fight. The other one had lighter brown hair, he had blue eyes, something told Toby that he was the one who spoke out.

"Y-You killed her!" The blue eyed one yelled out, for some reason, Toby still hadn't of let go of his arrow, he just stood there pointing it at the man.

Toby didn't want to kill them, he didn't know why, but he just didn't. Slowly, he lowered his weapon, then, without another word, he turn and ran.

"S-Stop!" The blue eyed one screamed but didn't give chase.

Toby stopped when he made it out of Windhelm, once out he let out a low sigh, what needed to be done was done, still, he never spared witnesses before, why did he spare those two?

-Smosh-

"Anthony? What are you doing?" Ian asked his friend, he watched as Anthony went though the dead woman's pocket.

"Searching...aha!" He then pulled out a dagger and flashed it to Ian.

"Great, we got a weak dagger, joy, I wonder who that man was...Something about him seemed familiar..." Ian said shaking his head.

"Forget him, you see that armor? it was dark brotherhood armor, he was just an assassin, speaking of which, what the hell is wrong with you?! Yelling like that? You could of got us killed." Anthony growled at his friend poking him a bit in the chest.

"He killed a woman!"

"So?! Look, She's dead, we're not. That's all that matters!"

"We could of helped her!"

"Yeah?! By shouting?! By having that assassin point his weapon at us! If we would of helped her, he would of killed us! Jeez, when did you became a bleeding heart all of a sudden?" Anthony growled and walked away.

"What if that was Toby that got shot?! or Felix?!"

"What does it matter?! THEY AREN'T HERE!"

"Yes that are! WHY ARE YOU FORGETTING THESE THINGS?!"

"Whatever man, Let's just go."

"Where?"

There was a silence, Anthony looked at Ian, his eyes narrowed.

"To be stormcloaks of course." Anthony said, his voice deadpan.

"What? no...No...We have to find the others?"

Anthony groaned darkly and looked at Ian, his look serious.

"Ok, this was funny the first couple of times, but I have to tell you, AGAIN, we are the only ones here, there are no others-"

Before he could stop himself, Ian had punched his best friend to the ground.

He just punched Anthony, he punched Anthony, HE FUCKING PUNCHED ANTHONY!

Standing there shaking, Ian shook his head. Anthony let out a groan and touched his nose, his now broken noise.

"This game...It's not like Slender, it's doing something to you man, It's changing your memories or something...I-I can't...No...You stay and be a stormcloak, but I'm finding the others..." Without another word, Ian turned and sprinted away. He didn't bother to see if his best friend was alright, no, he didn't want to be around Anthony, He had to find the others, if Anthony didn't want to do that, then fine. He didn't need Anthony, He could be just fine on his own.

With no money.

No food.

No weapons.

No Armor.

Nothing.

Yeah, he'll be just fine...on his own...

_Ok, I normally add Cry with these guys, but I'll add his part next chapter. _

_I am not joking about Scatsbury, he is a youtuber, that is his name, I love him, you guys should see some of his videos._


	12. Chapter 12

Cry didn't understand this, he just really didn't, he was hungry, STARVING, but yet, whatever he ate just didn't satisfy him. He ate anything he could get his hands on, Apple Pie, apples, bread, potatoes, leeks, beef, goat legs, cheese, he ate a whole cheese wheel! No, he didn't cut it up in slices, he literally just bit out of a whole cheese wheel. But nothing worked, he didn't understand it! For the past three days he's been sitting in his small room just eating but still he was starving. Now here he was, on his bed curled in a ball, clutching his growling stomach.

"What do you want from me?" Cry asked his stomach, he let out a few low huffs and sat up a bit, he felt weak and fatigued, still, he was going to hit the food table one more time, not that it would help him at all. He walked, the best he could, to the table, there was only a few little things left, a raw rabbit leg, raw beef, and a cabbage. He leaned on the table and huffed heavily, he felt like he just ran a mile even though it's only been just a few minutes.

He was so hungry, reaching over, he grabbed the uncooked rabbit leg and bit into it. Screw salmonella poisoning, if he gets it, he gets it, just wanted the hunger to go away. Still, the rabbit leg did nothing, growling he threw the bone behind him as hard as he could.

"Ow!" He heard from behind, he didn't care who he hit. Grabbing the uncooked beef, he started to bite into it, tasting the blood from it, he stopped, it tasted...amazing. Before he knew it, he was sucking on the raw beef, getting the blood out of it. It tasted good, but, it just wasn't doing it, no, he needed stronger blood, he needed blood from something still living. an animal maybe? No, even he knew that animal blood wasn't going to be strong enough, he needed blood from a person, he didn't care if it was from one of the giant lizards or cats, he just needed it, if he didn't get it, then he was going to die, he just knew it.

He walked back to his room and laid backed down on his bed, he'll wait till night time, he'll feed on someone sleeping, he then sighed, there was no denying it, he was a vampire...

How could he not of seen the signs? He read books on vampires, the constant hunger that nothing could satisfy but the taste of cow blood, his teeth, he now realized, were pointed, but not sticking out of his mouth. Sense he couldn't remove his mask, he couldn't see any of his facial features, he then realized one very important thing that he couldn't believe he missed.

He had no pulse.

-Minx-

Minx didn't mind doing a few pickpocketing jobs, she didn't mind breaking and entering to steal gold or whatever needed to be stolen, but what she did mind, however, was having an axe or sword merely inches from her face. She hated this job, stupid Goldenglow, stupid Mercer for thinking she was right for the job that not even Vex could do. Bringing her bow back, She let the arrow go, it hit one of the mercenaries straight in the face. He stumbled a bit then fell down, Minx took the oppurtinity and ran towards the bee yard, she had to burn down three of this guys apiaries.

Running, She looked at her hand and brought her simple fire out. Wasting no time, she aimed at one, watching it catch fire, she repeated her process until three where burning right in front of her. Once that was finished, she turned her heel and ran towards the building, the moment she opened the door, an arrow hit it, narrowly missing her. She then shut the door behind her and sighed heavily, that was done and over with. Now just to clear out the safe and then go back to Riften and just sleep.

Walking along the hallway, she drew out her bow and arrow, waiting for someone to just show up. Sure enough she heard it.

"Huh? Who's there!?" She rounded a corner and let go of her arrow, it hit the guy in the head, he turned towards her and started running at her, axe drawn out.

"What?! YOU HAVE AN ARROW IN YOUR HEAD! HOW ARE YOU FIGHTING ME!?" She screamed, her voice getting high, he never replied, he just swung, She dodged it real quick, luckily, it didn't hit her.

She grabbed another arrow and drew back, aiming, she fired, hitting the guy in the head once again, this time, he fell down with a final grunt. Breathing heavily, she brought her hand to her chest. She didn't like this, she's more of a pick pocket than a full on killing machine. Taking one final deep breath, she got up and searched the guy, he had some interesting weapons, grabbing his axe, and the two arrows she fired, she put her bow away and weighed the axe in her hand, it was a pretty decent weapon, one that might make the fighting a bit easier on her side.

Walking along the corridor, she stained her hearing, if there was someone near her, she needed to know. Swallowing hard, she crouched down and hid into the shadows, there was a man at the end of hallway, leaning against the wall, now was her chance. Silently, she walked towards him, making sure to stay crouched and hidden, she readied her weapon. When just close enough, she swung. Hitting him in the leg, it worked, and he toppled over, dead.

"Well, that was easy." She muttered standing back up fully. He head nothing interesting on him, figures. She walked into another room and froze, three big burly men, they all looked at her and brought out their weapons, each of them had a nasty smirk on their face, Minx took out her weapon and smirked as well.

"Bring. It. On."

-Joven and Lasercorn-

Lasercorn adjusted the bag on his back, it was full of stuff, stolen stuff. Some jewelry, some food, a bunch of weapons, just stuff that him and Joven will be needing for the trip to the nearest town, there are two places nearest to them, the farthest one was Solitude, the closest was a small town called dragon bridge. They decided to go with Solitude, not only was it a big city, but they where sure at least someone they knew had to be there.

"You ready?" David asked Joven, his friend also had a bag on his back. Joven nodded and Lasercorn sighed, "Then, lets get going. I hope the others are ok-"

"Good lucking getting them to remember you." Both Joven and Lasercorn spun around, their weapons drawn, they looked at the intruder. It was a man, dressed head to toe in heavy daedric armor, you couldn't see his face at all, next to him was a khajiit warrior, also in daedric armor but you could see his face.

"You really think you can beat me? Go ahead and try, but I'm just trying to help you guys. Oh, and you even so much as think about hitting me I will throw you across the room with just my voice." He threatened, slowly, they both put their weapons away.

"You're the dragonborn?" Joven asked him.

"Yes, Yes I am, I suggest you listen to me, to avoid you two forgetting." He told them as he leaned against the wall.

Joven and Lasercorn looked at each other then at the dragonborn.

"Forgetting?" Joven asked the man, almost a little afraid to ask.

"It's simple, you do quests of any kind, you forget everything and anything, you don't do quests, you keep your memories." The man said, David and Josh looked at each other again, not knowing what to say or do. Finally Lasercorn spoke.

"That doesn't-

"Make sense? I know, but that's how it works. There's nothing I can do to stop it, except to tell you to stay clear of any and all questlines, it's already too late for most of your friends."

"How do you know this?" Lasercorn asked him, even though Lasercorn and Joven couldn't see it, he was smiling.

"Because, I'm the dragonborn, and I know all." He told them he voice firm, but a smile was still on his face.

"Really?" Jovenshire asked him, it earned the black haired man a loud laugh from the dragonborn.

"No, I'm just shitting you guys, I watched all of you from a far. So far, only three of you guys don't have any questlines active counting you two."

"Whose the third one?" Lasercorn asked, the dragonborn waved the other man off and simply said:

"What fun would that be? The only thing I'm going to tell you guys is, don't talk to NPC's, that's how quest's start, if you start a quest, your mind will go and you'll forget everything and everyone. That's all I'm telling you, I have to go and help a vampire." With that the man turned and walked away.

"Wait! Where are our friends?! You have to tell us that!" Lasercorn yelled, narrowing his eyes at the daedric clad male.

"I don't have to tell you shit, but, seeing as I am such a nice guy, I'll tell you this, the other one that isn't blinded by a quest like you two is heading for Dawnstar, if you two go now then you might catch up with this person." Without another word, the dragonborn turned and left.

After a few seconds, Joven and Lasercorn turned and looked at each other.

"Do we take his advice?" Lasercorn asked Joven, there was another silence between the two. Joven then nodded.

"Yeah...Yeah...Lets find this person, three heads are better than two..."

-Ken-

"Blegh...urg..."Ken slowly got to his feet, a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His head was spinning and he felt like a thousand pound weight was on his head. He felt uncomfortable breeze move around his legs, looking down, he realized that he was naked except for his boxers.

"I must say, you caused quite a wreck in Whiterun."

He looked up at Aela, the huntress was carrying his clothes.

"I did what?" Ken asked rubbing his head, trying to remember what had happened, he drank some of Aela's blood and then...he blacked out.

"You turned, killed a couple of the guards, a chicken, and a cow." She told him, he opened his mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say, he then just shook his head and grabbed his clothes from her hands. He looked at them, he really needed armor. He started to put on his pants when she spoke again.

"Now, it's time for the second part of your quest."

"There's more?" Ken asked putting his shirt on, he really didn't feel like doing anything else at the moment, he was tired, had a gigantic headache, he just found out he killed some guards, and now he was a dog, in a sense.

"Yes, you and I are going to exterminate a silver hand camp that is near by." She told him sternly. Ken sighed and just nodded.

"Alright, lead the way..." Ken told her, she started to walk and he followed behind, hoping his headache will recede over time. Moving his tongue around his dry mouth, he felt something odd in it. Slowly he reached his fingers inside his mouth and then pulled out a long string of hair. He gagged a bit,

"Aela?" He asked her as he threw the hair on the ground.

"Yes?"

"I...I didn't eat anyone...did I?" He asked her.

She never answered him, all she did was smile at him, her grin very unsettling.


	13. Chapter 13

Felix didn't know what he was forgetting, but he was forgetting something. He felt like he was forgetting something very important, his brow furrowed, right now he was walking with Legate Rikke and the rest of the small group of imperials. They were going after something called the Jagged Crown. It suppose to be a myth, but they still wanted to check it out.

"Halt!" Rikke demanded and they did so, as she walked forward in a sneaking position. There was a silence as others followed her lead.

Felix looked down to where everyone was, he saw men and women all dressed in Stormcloak uniforms.

"As I figured, Stormcloaks..." Legate Rikke growled and took out her sword. Other's followed and Felix took out his pitiful dagger. He really should upgrade his weapon soon. If he's lucky, he might find a sword or something in the crypt or tomb.

With a loud battlecry, Legate Rikke and the others ran forward and started to attack the Stormcoak's. With a heavy breath, Felix ran forward with the rest of them. A Stormcloak woman ran towards him and swung her battle axe at him, letting out a not so manly scream, Felix ducked down and thrust his arm out, stabbing the chick in the leg with his dagger. She let out a grunt.

"Is that the best you got?!" She yelled at him and swung again. Felix landed on his ass trying to dodge the attack once again. He let out a cry as he managed to bring his foot out and kick the woman away, this time she landed on her backside, with a heavy sigh, Felix grabbed this woman's dropped axe. With both hands, he swung the battle axe, successfully hitting her and ultimately killing her. Happily, he sighed. He started to loot her body, he knew it was wrong, but she had some good stuff on her. The battle axe, a couple of arrows, a hunting bow and even some gold.

Pocketing the money, he turned and looked around, the rest of the Stormcloaks were down and done for. Shrugging, he started to take the stuff of their body's. More gold, and arrows, even some food, all of it was now his. Hey, this job came with some pretty good perks.

Putting the battle axe on his back, he walked towards the Legate, who was waiting by the doors of the tomb.

"Alright right troops, there is no doubt that there are more Stormcloaks inside, we need to be careful and kill every bastard we see! Is that clear?"

"Yes!"

"Lets move!"

With that everyone ran in, weapons drawn, Felix let out a low sigh, calming himself down. He then ran inside, he could hear the sound of fighting and the sound of swords running though people. Pewdiepie ran and attacked a Stormcloak from behind, he Stormcloak turned and aimed his arrow at Felix, before Pewds could attack the man, a sword burst though the mans stomach and he dropped to the ground. Legate Rikke looked at Felix, nodded, than ran off towards the next Stormcloak. Felix leaned down and took what he needed off of them man.

It didn't take long for the Stormcloaks to fall before them. Each time one died, Felix was there, taking anything he could use.

He started to follow behind Legate Rikke, he stopped when he heard something, he couldn't describe the noise, it sounded a bit like wind that passes you. Like something heavy was moving though the air.

_'Woosh, Woosh'_

Turning, Felix saw a hallway, it was trapped by pendulums moving in different directions. But, at the end of the hallway, Pewdie saw his prize, a chest, oh the treasures that could be in it.

Taking a deep breath, he braced himself and waited. After a few heart beats, he ran forward skillfully dodging the pendulums, but, just by a hair.

"Do you see these moves?!" He yelled happily. He then pulled the lever that stopped the pendulums. Getting down to his knees, he opened the chest. Before he could grab anything, something was pressed on his throat, he tensed up and grasped his battle axe.

Closing his eyes, Felix growled and turned, swinging his axe, he hit the Stormcloak in the head, but didn't kill him. He looked at the Stormcloak up and down, something about this man was different.

He had dark brown hair that was swept to the side, his nose looked broken, he looked at Felix and growled getting off the ground the man swung his sword at Felix, Pewdie managed to block the attack with his battle axe. They were standing there, both of them struggling for power over the other.

The brown hair man was putting a lot of pressure down on Felix's axe, causing the Swedish man to go down lower and lower, which in turn was causing the brown haired man go down just as low. Then, Felix got an idea.

Straining, Felix managed to get up to his feet again, put all his strength against this man's sword, when his feet was firmly planted on the ground, he let his block down and quickly stepped to the side, causing the man to fall forward, before the man could regain himself, Felix pushed him against the wall. His head hit it first. The man groaned deeply and looked up at Felix, his eyes a bit foggy but yet they were still full of confusion.

"Felix?" The man asked, without another thought, Felix used the butt of the axe and rammed it against the man's head, knocking him out.

-Ian-

Ian let out a startled yelp as his footing slipped, he found himself tumbling into the cold white snow. He got up and shook the snow out of his eyes and hair. The wind picked up, causing more snow to hit him, he was getting real sick of snow. He looked up at the sky, nothing but gray clouds, there was a storm coming and he'd like to be inside when that happens.

Getting up, Ian dusted his arms, getting the snow off of them. He was cold, of course he was, all he was wearing was his normal everyday clothes and that was just a short sleeved shirt and blue jeans. It could be worse, he could of chosen to wear shorts and flip-flops.

Bringing his arms close, he continued to walk, following the trail. There should be a town around here somewhere, that is if he read the signs right. He shivered and shut his eyes against the wind, before he could do anything, his footing slipped yet again, this time, he landed face first, biting down on his tongue as he landed.

"Owwww..." He whined, sticking his, now bleeding, tongue out. Putting it back into his mouth, he got up and groaned, he really hated snow. Spitting some blood out of his mouth, he continued to walk. The wind didn't slow down, in fact it became faster, blowing Ian's hair to the side, snow flakes hit his face, cutting it up a bit.

"It had to be Skyrim! It had to be the frozen hellhole of d-death!" Ian gripped as he walked, trying to fight against the snow.

"Maybe I s-should of stayed with Anthony..." Ian shivered, trying to stay warm. He could see his breath puff out of his mouth then dissipate in the air. He then shook his head, Anthony was out of it, he couldn't of stayed with him. He just hoped Anthony wasn't too mad at him.

Ian rubbed his arms, trying to get the blood flowing, his skin felt tighter as goosebumps rose up making his arm hair stand up. He shuttered, trying to think straight. Then, he noticed something in the distance, a orange light.

"Fire!" He said happily, getting off of the trail, he ran towards the fire. He found himself knee deep in snow, trudging though the snow, he grunted, one leg at a time. Finally, he made it though the deep snow, his feet and legs numb. At this point, he couldn't feel anything. Everything was numb. Snorting a few snowflakes out of his nose. He could see the fire a little better. He just wanted to be warm. He stumbled a bit, his vision was getting all screwy, he couldn't walk straight. Before he knew it, he found himself in the snow again.

This time, he didn't have the energy to get up. He could see silhouettes of people coming from the fire. He really hoped these guys weren't bandits.

"H-Help!" He wheezed, trying to get up. His arms and legs gave out and he fell flat on his face. With his vision slowly going to black, the last thing he heard was a voice say:

"Hey...Don't give up now..."

_Ehhhhh, I'm going to end it here, I know, you guys only got two this time, but trust me, it'll get better and longer... I promise._


	14. Chapter 14

Anthony groaned, the back of his head hurt like hell. Opening his eyes, he grunted out in a bit of pain. He tried to move his arms but soon found out that he was restricted, his arms tied down to the arms of a chair or throne of some sort. He grunted again and tried to remember what had happened.

He was with Ian in a cave...Then, he kind of blacked out, but at the same time he was awake, it was like he didn't have any control over his body. Then, he and Ian got into it, Ian punched him...Ian PUNCHED him! Oh that son of a bitch was so dead.

"Oh, you've woken up..." Came Felix's voice, a voice that Anthony was very happy to hear.

"Felix! Oh, thank god-"

He was cut of by a sharp pain though his face. Felix just slapped him.

What the hell is with people hitting him today?

"Ow! Dude, what the hell!?" Anthony snarled at Pewdiepie. The blonde man crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Anthony.

"Who are you? You...look familiar...But, I don't think I know you..." Felix said looking at Anthony. Anthony darted his eyes around and then laughed, was this a joke? This was a joke. Right?

"I don't know why you are laughing! All of your Stormcloak buddies are dead and the jagged crown is ours!" Felix growled at Anthony.

"Dude, Felix, snap out of it, we are in a game, we need to get home." Anthony said to his friend slowly.

"A game?! You think this is a game?!"

"...It is a game. It's called Skyrim. You know, the game were you go around and do quest for other people who are too lazy to do it themselves." Anthony said, he started to move his hands around, hoping to break the rope. Felix's eyes turned glassy for a moment, then he shook his head.

"Lies!" Felix snapped at Anthony.

Anthony let out shaky breath, this was starting to scare him now, he knew this had to be something to do with the game. Of course, this happened to him as well, but how did he snap out of it? Anthony tried to remember, but was drawing a blank, how did Felix even catch him?

"I should of just killed you like the rest..." Felix took out a small dagger and then with no warning, he went to attack Anthony, thinking quickly, he, Anthony, brought his feet up and managed to kick the Swedish man away. Felix fell back against the table, Anthony managed to free one hand with a jerk of his arm. Quickly, he reached over and pulled on the ropes that tied his other hand down.

"Dammit!" He cried as he pulled and pulled, his mind in full panic mode. Felix rounded and went to stab Anthony again.

"You speak chopnese, bro?!" Felix yelled bringing the dagger down, Anthony managed to grab Felix's wrist with his free hand. The two strained against each other, Anthony trying to get the dagger away from him, Felix trying to bring the dagger down to stab the younger man.

"Think...About...this...Don't forget...about...Marzia!" Anthony grunted as he struggled against Felix, that seemed to do the trick, because Felix stopped. He dropped the dagger, which happily landed in Anthony's lap. Grabbing it with his free hand, he cut the rope around his tied down hand. Getting up, he walked over to Felix, the man had his head in his hands and was breathing heavily.

"Felix...I don't know what's going on, but, I know that we need to stick together and find the others-"

"Others?" Felix asked Anthony, but, but he never turned to face the other man.

"Yes, Others, there are nine of us here, dude." Anthony told Felix.

Anthony never saw Felix take the weapon off the table.

"Something strange is going on, I don't know what it is, but we are forgetting about our friends, I know I did when I was with Ian, now, Ian's gone and I want to find him." Anthony responded to Felix, the blonde seemed to have stiffened at his words.

"I...I heard that...Someone told me this..." Felix responded shaking his head from side to side, Anthony tightened his grip on the dagger. Felix started to grunt like he was in pain, he was moving sporadically, shaking his head from side to side.

"Dragonborn..." Felix said taking a deep breath. Before Anthony could ask, a voice cut in.

"Did somebody say 'Dragonborn'?"

Both Felix and Anthony looked up, Anthony had no idea who this guy was, his voice wasn't familiar, also being dressed head to toe in daedric armor didn't help.

"Who are you?" Anthony asked the man, he only chuckle and shook his head from side to side.

"I am the dragonborn." He stated, his voice smug, almost made Anthony want to hit him.

"I don't believe you." Anthony told him and he could practically feel this guy smirk.

"Very well." He, the 'dragonborn' turned to Felix who just stared at him, weapon in his hand. Felix turned stiff and seemed to clutch the sword tighter.

"Fos...RO DA!" The man screamed at Felix, it made Anthony cover his ears as he watched in horror, Felix went flying into the wall, the impact seemed to knock him out.

"Believe me now?" The dragonborn asked Anthony who slowly took his hands off of his ears. He was speechless, how in the world was he suppose to react to that?

"Any who, lets talk about you, you where in a trance. Don't deny it, I watched you, you joined the Stormcloaks, obviously your questline isn't complete...But yet, you snapped out of it. I have a few theories as to how or why."

"Oh? Well, please, tell me why." Anthony muttered in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"Well, the first one is that your questline cancelled out."

"My...questline cancelled?"

"Yes, Since Pewdiepie over there is an imperial, and you are a Stormcloak, one of the questlines had to have cancelled out for the other to continue on. But, again that's just my theory, my other theory? He hit you really hard in the head and that somehow restored your memory."

"...Ok...Who are you? Your obviously a youtuber..." Anthony asked and much to his surprise, the man leaned in real close to his face and even though he had a helmet on, Anthony could just feel the smirk.

"The name, is Scatsbury. Now, would you like to accompany me to help a vampire?"

"What about Felix?"

"It's too late for him, he has to finish his quest."

"Couldn't we try hitting him really hard in the head?"

"Nah. Now, you can come with me to Winterhold, or, you can stay here, by yourself, alone, with an imperial who will probably try and kill you."

-Cry-

"J'zargo has woken up with holes in his neck." J'zargo said to another student in the library of the college, Cry was sitting in a chair reading his book, Still, he was thinking more to himself than he was reading.

'_Who knew cat was so tasty?'_ He thought with a smirk as he turned the page.

"I know, I woke up with my neck bleeding." An elf girl said to J'zargo, Cry chuckled to himself.

'_Elf was pretty tasty as well.'_ Cry thought, licking his lips.

"Do you think there is a vampire here?" The girl asked J'zargo, who in turn shook his head.

"The school wouldn't allow it." He told her, Cry chuckle once again and then got up from his seat, this was fun, but he had to go and see the archmage, he asked for Cry by name. That meant that Cry was getting some recognition, or, he was caught in the act of drinking J'zargo's blood last night. Either way, he had to go and see the archmage, he just hoped it wasn't the latter.

He walked out of the library, going for the archmage's door, his wrist was suddenly grabbed, it made him jump back and glare at the person who had grabbed him. He blinked slowly, it was three men, one was dressed in heavy daedric armor, the man next to him looked familiar, dark brown hair swept to the side, he was wearing stormcloak armor, and the other man, well, it was a khajiit like J'zargo, he too was dressed in heavy deadric armor.

"Can I help you gentleman?" Cry asked them. The one who's face was obscured by a daedric helmet laughed.

"Gentleman, oh, that's funny. He thinks we're gentleman. Ha!"

The khajiit looked emotionless, and the man next to him just facepalmed and shook his head.

"Cry-" The brown haired man said suddenly, it was enough to make Cry back up and jerk his hand out of the other's grasp.

"How do you know my name?" Cry asked him, he, Cry, then brought his hands up, each hand had some sort of magic in it. Quickly, the stormcloak took out his own weapons.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, now. Please, I don't want to have to shout at you two." The daedric clad man said. The stormcloak put his weapons away and Cry slowly brought his hands down.

"Good, now, we can do this peacefully, well, however peaceful a vampire can be-" Daedric man said and Cry quickly cut him off.

"How did you-"

"Know? You might want to sit down for this one, Cry, because, I got a lot of explaining to do."

-Minx-

Minx walked along the Riften docks, it was dark out, she could hear the crickets chirp, she was just now heading back towards the ratway, she had a very successful evening. Now, it was time to sleep. She yawned loudly and stretched her arms up towards the sky. Sleep sounded very good right about now. Opening the door to the ratway, she made her way down the very familiar path towards the ragged flagon.

She made it to the flagon in record time, she stepped inside and instantly knew that something was off. There was a new person here. She soon saw that new person, a man, talking to Dirge, he was wearing black and red armor, his face was hidden behind a mask, except for his eyes of course. She passed the two, the man looked up at her, the two of them kept eye contract for a few seconds, she could see his eye color, green.

Sitting down at the bar, she tapped it, wanting some ale. The bartender complied and handed her a bottle, yes, she wanted sleep, but, for now, a drink was appreciated. She brought the bottle up to her lips, but, before she could fully drink it, she heard a voice.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

Next thing she knew, her bottle was shot right out of her hand an arrow whizzing by her face, missing it by mere centimeters. She turned and looked at who shot the arrow, the man in black and red of course.

"The dark brotherhood sends their regards." The man said, his voice oddly familiar. The man then loaded another arrow, about to fire at her again. Thinking quickly, she jumped from her seat and rolled to the floor, the arrow missing her again.

"Oh? and here I didn't get them anything!" Minx yelled at him, taking out her own bow and arrows. Quickly, everyone in the flagon cleared out of the way, not wanting to be part of the crossfire. She ducked behind some barrels, pausing, she heard the sound of an arrow getting stuck in the barrel that she was using as shield. Getting up, she fired her arrow at the man. He ducked to the side and then took out a sword. Now it was time to get to business, taking out her one handed axe, Minx charged, The two weapons clashed, it caused a bit of sparks to fly up.

"C'mon lass, I know you won't let him get the best of you." Came Brynjolf's voice, Minx grunted, some help the thieves guild was. She felt a hand grab her thieves guild armor, next thing she knew she was tossed against the bar. Sneaky son of a bitch managed to grab her with another hand.

Seeing him charging at her, she managed to roll over the bar, missing the sword just by a few inches. Grabbing a bottle of Ale, she came back up and smashed it against this man's head, no doubt making him see stars. In his dazed state, she grabbed him by his shoulders and smashed his head against the wooden surface. She could of sworn she heard his nose crack. He fell to his knees, Without wasting anytime, she grabbed her bow and arrows once again and aimed it at him.

"Take off the mask." She ordered him, there was a silence, he didn't move.

"I said, take. off. the fucking. mask." She ordered again, though clenched teeth, she wanted to see the man who tried to kill her. Slowly, the man reached up, and pulled the mask off, he put his hands in the air, dropping the mask down to his feet. Minx stopped and lowered her bow and arrow.

This man had curly brown hair and green eyes, he had blood running from his mouth and nose, something about him screamed at Minx, if Minx didn't know any better, she'd a thought that this man was a friend, not a foe. She grunted out in pain as she held her head suddenly, a headache springing on, she couldn't kill this man. She put her weapon away.

"Get out of here, If I see you around Riften again, I will kill you." She told him flatly. He got up, grabbed his mask then left. She found herself growling as he did so.

"Lass, why did you do that? He did try to kill you, plus, he's part of the dark brotherhood, they will probably come back in greater numbers." Brynjolf asked her, she only crossed her arms and shook her head.

"No, I don't think they will, Brynolf, you want to know why? He's a friend..."

_Ok, Don't worry, I have not forgotten the others. Anyway, I really wanted a fight between Toby and Minx, I also wanted to know about a fight between a thieves guild member and a dark brotherhood person, so WinWIn. _


	15. Chapter 15

Ken grunted slightly as he wiped his face, trying to get the blood off of it. He had just killed Skjor's killer and leader of the silver-hand camp, Krev the skinner. His mission was over. He sighed and leaned down and took off Skjor's armor, he felt low down doing this, but he needed the armor more than Skjor did right now. Aela walked up to him as finished up putting the new armor on.

"Skjor is dead...I should head back towards the Jorrvaskr." Without another word, Aela left Ken, the man sighed and looked around the cave, might as well go back to whiterun as well. With a heavy sigh, he took one last look at Skjor and shook his head, shame, he was actually getting use to Skjor. He then walked out of the cave, making sure he kicked every last silver-hand he came across in the ribs, they may of been dead, but it didn't matter to him. He hoped they all felt pain when they died.

Once out of the cave, he squinted his eyes against the harsh sun, the pain of his pupils shrinking so suddenly. He should of waited till night time to leave. When his eyes adjusted, he took out his map, Whiterun was about an hour or two away. He started to walk towards the city, the heaviness of the armor foreign to him. After a few minutes of walking, the armor got uncomfortable, to the point that he tried to shift it to make it more comfortable, but, it didn't work. You know, for the coldest place in the world, Skyrim was pretty fucking hot right now. He breathed out through his mouth and started to fan his face, adventure was not the life for him.

"Uhhh, Bro?"

Turning around, Ken found himself face to face with an imperial, something about this imperial man was familiar, Ken couldn't place his finger on it. Was it the blonde hair? the stubble on his face? the blue eyes? his accent? Ken couldn't tell you.

"What is it?" Ken asked the man, he knew he couldn't of done anything to get a bounty.

"Your chest plate is on backwards." The man told him, Ken turned his head and looked down at the back of the chest plate, yep, it was. Well, this was embarrassing.

"You're the newest companion are you not?" The imperial asked, Ken blinked, so they had heard of him, interesting.

"Yes I am, I was just heading back to Whiterun." Ken explained as he started to turn the chest plate around.

"Oh, what luck, I was heading for Whiterun myself, I need to speak to the Jarl."

"You don't say, well, it would be nice to have some company then."

"Yes, it would."

Once the chestplate was fully turned around and on correctly, Ken started to walk, the imperial followed by his side.

"So, do you have a name?" Ken asked after a few minutes of them walking in silence. The blonde man nodded.

"Pew-" The blonde started, but, Ken finished the name.

"-diepie?" Ken asked, the blonde stopped and tilted his head at Ken.

"Have we met before?"

"I think we have...I mean, you look familiar, but, yet, unfamiliar at the same time...If that makes any sense." Ken said, trying his best to remember just who this 'Pewdiepie' was all he was getting was fuzzy images of the blonde man.

"It does...You are the same, I think I know you, but, I don't know how I know you." Pewdie explained. They walked in silence again, nobody saying anything, just he sound of their armor clanking with each step. This was going to be a long walk.

-Ian-

Ian stirred awake, groaning gently, he sat up, he found himself in a sleeping bag that seemed to be made from animal fur. He was warm a feeling that he had almost forgotten about. He almost didn't want to get up from the sleeping bag, but, he knew he had too. Sitting up, he wiggled out of the bag and stood up. He seemed to be in a cave of some sort.

"Oh good, your awake." Came a welcoming, noncrazy, voice.

"David!" Ian yelled out and ran up to Lasercorn. He then skidded to a halt. "Wait! You know who I am right?" Ian asked his friend.

"Yes, You are Ian Hecox, best friend of Anthony Padillia, you and him both made a youtube channel called Smosh, last year, you and him made Smosh games and you have me, Mari, Joven, and Sohinki on there." Lasercorn said and Ian relaxed a bit before patting David of the shoulder.

"Thank god you remember, because Anthony doesn't seem to remember anything, he said me and him had to go and be Stormcloaks." Ian explained with a heavy sigh, Lasercorn frowned a bit at this then, with little to no warning, he smacked Ian upside the head.

"Ow!" Ian yelped and then glared at his friend.

"Sorry, but, that was for going off on your own. What were you thinking?! You could of gotten yourself killed in that snow, thank god that out of all the camps you could of gone to, you found ours."

"Ours?"

"Me and Joven. Don't worry, he remembers everything as well."

"Oh. Ok then." Ian said as he wiped his brow a bit. He sighed heavily, at least he wasn't alone anymore.

"Oh, here."

Before Ian could even react, something was tossed at him and hit him square in the face.

"Oof!"

"Oh, Sorry. But, still, put it on, it's armor, you need it." David said and walked away, leaving Ian to figure out how to put his new fur armor on.

-Toby-

Toby growled darkly as he touched his tender nose, there was no doubt that it was broken. He had two black eyes as well, his mask laid next to him on the bar. Minx seemed like an easy enough target, but, man, Toby didn't think she could actually fight. It wasn't the simple, kill and run victim. At the moment, he was sitting in the Riften tavern, risky, but he didn't car, he just wanted a drink. He NEEDED a drink. Something wasn't adding up. Why didn't Minx kill him, she had the perfect chance. Why does he feel like he knew her?

"Here, on the house." The bartender said handing him some ale. He nodded to her and grabbed the bottle, he didn't drink from it just yet, instead, he put it up against his nose and sighed as the coldness from the bottle seemed to help with the throbbing of his nose.

"I thought I told you to get out of Riften." Came Minx's voice, Toby only sighed and took a long swig from his ale.

"I needed a drink" Toby told her simply, she let out a soft noise threw her nose and then looked at him.

"You weren't going to kill me, were you?" She asked him, he looked at her.

"Of course I was, I'm dark brotherhood." He told her.

"I don't believe you...No, if you were going to kill me, you wouldn't of shot the bottle out of my hand. If you wanted me truly dead, you would of shot me when I wasn't looking instead of the bottle."

"Nonsense."

"It's true."

There was a silence between them, Toby took another swig of his ale and then looked at Minx.

"Why didn't you kill me?"He asked her, she just smiled at him.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She challenged.

"You know what...You're a biscuit." He said with a chuckle, drinking some more ale, she looked at him and just laughed loudly, her loud laugh causing them to be the center of attention at the tavern.

"I'm a biscuit?! Oh god, that's hysterical!" She cried, slapping her hand on the counter, it was enough to make Toby laugh with her, before they knew it, both of them were laughing loudly, people passing them swearing they were insane. Finally, they calmed down, Minx looked at him and then slapped him on the back.

"Stay away from the ratway from now on, you tried to kill me, they won't take lightly to you now." She warned him and then hopped off of her bar stool, Toby sighed a bit and watched her walk away. He frowned a bit and then knew the inevitable was coming.

He was going to have to tell Astrid that he failed to kill the target.


End file.
